The ice-cold wind is blowing, the fire wings are rising
by Wild-Black-River
Summary: "Après avoir réprimé la Rébellion de Robert, Rhaegar Targaryen monte sur le trône. Cependant la révolte gronde parmi les rebelles. Si la mystérieuse Talia éveille la curiosité de Jon Snow, les jeunes héritiers du trône parcourent les routes à la recherche d'aventure." Talia (OC), Jon Snow, Daenys (OC) & Viserys Targaryen. Histoire RatedT, certains chapitres seront RatedM. Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voici une petite nouvelle sur le site ! Enfin, plutôt deux petites nouvelles. Et oui, nous sommes deux cachées sous ce pseudo. Rapide présentation, nous avons Julie et Mary (moi-même, qui publie). Nous sommes toutes les deux en prépa littéraire, où nous nous sommes rencontrées, et face à notre passion commune pour Game of Thrones, nous avons décidé d'écrire ensemble. Va donc suivre le fruit de notre travail commun, qui est un peu différent d'une fiction « normale », puisqu'il se divise en deux histoires à suivre séparément, qui vont finir par se rejoindre (of course). A chaque chapitre, vous trouverez une partie 'Fire', écrite par Julie, et une partie 'Ice', écrite par moi-même.**

**_Seront présentes dans certains chapitres des scènes explicites de sexe et de violence, nous avons donc préféré mettre un rated M._**

**_Nous avons choisit de laisser les noms propres (villes, régions, épées etc) en Anglais. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la version anglaise, outre le fait qu'on vous invite à la regarder (^^), nous mettons en place des * qui renverront à la traduction en Français, en bas de la page._**

**_Nous essayerons d'uploader un chapitre par semaine, mais il ne faudra pas nous en vouloir si on traine un peu, on a pas mal de boulot._  
**

**_Une version anglaise est en cours de réalisation, pour ceux qui préféreraient lire en VO ;)_**

**_Ne lésinez pas sur les reviews, nous nous ferons un plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre !_**

* * *

Disclaim : Rien n'est à nous. Le monde et les personnages appartiennent à George R. R. Martin. Seules nos 2 original characters, Talia et Daenys sortent de notre imagination.

* * *

**Ice**

_Des cris de douleurs perçants, du bois qui se brise, des hennissements de chevaux affolés, des corps qui chutent lourdement dans la boue, les fracas du fer. Les terres du Val transformées en champ de bataille, voilà la vision d'horreur qui lui était infligée. Montée sur sa jument grise une jeune fille regardait horrifiée la bataille qui se déroulait un peu en contrebas, dans la vallée._

_« Respire, tout ira bien, lui dit calmement Lysa Arryn, montée sur un cheval bai aux côté de la jeune fille._

_- Mais, s'il meurt ? »_

_La voix de la jeune fille, que les sanglots commençaient à étrangler, s'était tintée d'angoisse, de peur. Elle ferma les yeux. Tout ce bruit, cette guerre, cette vision de mort lui donnaient mal à la tête. A peine eu-t-elle effleuré l'idée de la mort de son chevalier que de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues blêmes. « Allons voyons, ne pleure pas, Elys est le meilleur chevalier du Val, tout ira bien » répéta Lady Arryn. _

_La grande femme rousse tira sur les rênes, faisant tourner son cheval. La jeune fille, qui tremblait, jeta un dernier coup d'œil en bas, cherchant l'armure argentée de son fiancé, mais les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux brouillaient sa vue.. Elle fit elle aussi demi-tour, suivant son excentrique belle-mère. Arrivées toutes deux au camp, elles mirent pied à terre et un écuyer vint prendre leurs chevaux. La jeune fille brune resta là, plantée au milieu du campement, ses longs cheveux lisses s'envolaient, cachant son doux visage, cachant ses yeux verts cernés de rouge, cachant les lames qui avaient coulées. Lady Arryn la prit par l'épaule et lui intima l'ordre de rentrer dans la Grande Tente. Elle s'allongea sur son lit de camp. L'angoisse ne tarda pas à lui fermer les yeux. _

_Un bruyant vacarme la réveilla en sursaut. Elle sortit de la tente et vit le désordre qui régnait dans le camp. Elle intercepta un écuyer qui courrait, lui demandant quelle était la cause de toute cette pagaille. L'écuyer lui répondit en bégayant que les sauvages avaient eu du renfort et que bon nombre d'hommes étaient blessés. Paniquée, la jeune femme traversa le camp d'un pas pressé. Sortie de toute cette agitation, elle se mit à courir en direction du vacarme. Lorsqu'elle vit le champ de bataille, elle s'arrêta net. Il était bien trop dangereux d'aller plus bas, on pourrait la voir. Elle recula de quelques pas et parcourut des yeux toute la vallée, à la recherche de l'armure argentée. Elle ne mit pas bien longtemps à la trouver, le soleil la faisant briller de milles feux. Elys était dans une clairière, avec plusieurs de ses hommes contre une flopée de sauvages. La jeune fille brune observa la scène. Elle était étrangement calme. Voir son fiancé se battre la calmait. Elle le savait calme, ses coups étaient posés, parfaitement calculés et exécutés, ses ennemis tombaient les uns après les autres._

_Elle était fascinée par son chevalier, si bien qu'elle passa un petit moment à le regarder. Peu après, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à assener le coup fatal à son ennemi, il lâcha son épée, se recroquevilla sur sa selle, et chuta lourdement dans la boue. Un__e flèche. Elle avait traversé l'épaule, tout près du cœur, dans le point faible de l'armure. __Il ne bougeait plus. Il était _mort.

L'image se brouilla peu à peu, devenant de plus en plus obscure. Enfin, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Un rayon de soleil l'aveugla, elle gémit. Elle en avait rêvé, encore une fois. La mort d'Elys. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'il était mort, mais ce souvenir ne cessait de la hanter, encore et encore, chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait. Aucun répit ne lui était permis. Lorsque ses yeux furent accommodés à la lumière, elle put enfin distinguer son environnement. Une forêt, une immense forêt. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était assise sur un tas de mousse, le dos contre un énorme chêne. Elle avait dû vouloir se reposer et s'était endormie. Elle regarda à coté d'elle et y vit posés sa selle, sa bride, son épée et son arc. A quelques pas de là broutait tranquillement Jade, sa jument grise. Elle se leva difficilement, attrapa la bride et se dirigea vers la brave bête, qui leva la tête, la regardant avec une certaine douceur. La jeune femme passa la bride à sa seule compagnie, puis la sella. Elle attrapa son épée et l'attacha à sa ceinture, puis se saisit de l'arc, qu'elle mit en bandoulière. Elle mit le pied à l'étrier et s'élança en selle. Elle caressa sa jument et la fit mettre au pas.

Les deux compagnes progressèrent une bonne partie de la journée dans ce bois, sans savoir quel moment de la journée il pouvait bien être. La jeune femme ne cessait de repenser à ce rêve, ce cauchemar qui la poursuivait depuis si longtemps. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Rien. Rien du tout. Si après deux ans le traumatisme n'était toujours pas passé, il était probable qu'il ne passe jamais. Alors qu'elle y repensait encore et encore, elle entendit un bruit. Elle tira alors sur les rênes, sa jument s'arrêta. Elle tendit l'oreille. Elle n'était pas seule, il y avait un autre cavalier, un autre cheval. Elle continua à écouter, jusqu'à ce que le bruit cesse. Elle prit alors son arc, sorti une flèche de son carquois, lâcha ses rênes et banda son arc. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, quand une voix masculine cria :

« Qui va là ? »

* * *

**Fire**

« Nous y voilà. Harrenhal. » Il désigna les ruines sombres devant eux. « Le plus grand château des Sept Royaume. Brûlé par le feu d'un dragon. Sais-tu lequel était-ce ?

- Balerion. La Terreur Noire. » Il sourit. Elle regarda les ruines. Après cinq années passées sur les routes, elle avait abandonné l'espoir de rentrer, un jour, à la maison. « Notre frère m'a raconté, un jour, qu'Harrenhal était hanté. Sommes-nous ici pour nous battre contre des fantômes ?

- As-tu peur ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Son frère lança son cheval au trot afin de rejoindre les ruines. Elle le suivit, lentement. Arrivé à la porte principale, il descendit de son cheval, un magnifique étalon blanc. Elle arrêta son cheval à côté de celui de son frère. Celui-ci l'aida à descendre, la prenant dans ses bras. Il la déposa au sol, gardant ses mains posées sur sa taille. Elle lui jeta un regard puis sourit. Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Ils prirent les rênes de leurs chevaux avant de pénétrer dans les ruines. Un corbeau croassa à quelque part dans la Tour, l'étalon blanc tourna nerveusement la tête. Il n'y avait rien de plus que le vent qui murmurait. La nuit tombait. La jeune fille frissonna, son frère la regarda. « Tu as froid ?

- Non. Je n'ai juste pas envie de rester ici. Nous n'avons aucune raison de rester ici. Nous ne sommes pas loin de Port Réal, pourquoi ne rentrons-nous pas à la maison ? Rhaegar sera heureux de nous voir et…

- Veux-tu vraiment rentrer à la maison ? » Elle baissa la tête. Il posa une main sur son épaule tandis qu'ils traversaient la cour. Ils finirent par arriver aux étables. « Sœur de mon cœur, nous devrions dormir ici cette nuit. Le château a beau être abandonné, je ne suis pas totalement sûr que nous soyons seuls. » Elle hocha la tête. Ils dessellèrent leurs chevaux avant de faire un feu. La jeune fille s'assit à côté du feu, son regard fixé dessus. Son frère, un grand jeune homme à l'apparence athlétique, des yeux d'un lilas pâle et de magnifiques cheveux noirs, se tenait devant elle, ses mains posées sur les hanches. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Lèves-toi. Tu as besoin de t'entraîner.

- Je suis fatiguée ! » Il n'écouta pas ses protestations et lui tourna le dos. Il prit son épée et la lui lança. Elle l'attrapa adroitement, se leva et lui fit face. Il avait sa propre épée à la main, prêt à l'attaquer. « Tu ne veux pas réveiller le dragon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je _suis_ le sang du dragon. » répondit Daenys Targaryen juste avant de se jeter sur lui, son épée à la main. Viserys Targaryen l'attendit et, alors que sa lame allait le transpercer à la gorge, il fit un bond de côté et répondit à son attaque. Il était rapide et alerte, se déplaçant avec précision. Sa sœur essaya de le toucher, de gagner son assaut mais il était plus fort qu'elle, aussi gagna-t-il le duel. Alors qu'elle se fendait afin de l'atteindre à l'épaule droite, il para son attaque. Emportée par son élan, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba, lâchant son épée. Il marcha sur elle, la menaçant de la pointe de sa lame. Elle était prise au piège sans aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Il posa la pointe de son épée sur sa gorge. « Tu es à moi. »

Elle plongea ses yeux d'un indigo profond dans ceux de son frère. Sans un mot, il l'aida à se lever. Elle l'affronta du regard avant de tourner les talons pour aller ranger son épée dans son fourreau. Elle s'assit près du feu, les yeux rivés sur les flammes, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Viserys, touché par la réaction de sa jeune sœur, rengaina sa lame et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, silencieux. Il la prit par les épaules, l'attirant contre lui. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Elle ne répondit pas, détournant la tête. Il soupira et l'embrassa sur le front. « Repose-toi ce soir, je vais monter la garde. »

Elle s'allongea, roulée en boule, les yeux fixés sur le feu. Viserys veilla à ce que sa sœur soit installée le plus confortablement possible avant de se lever. Il ceignit son ceinturon à sa taille avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas, pensif. Il s'assit sur un éboulis de pierres, scrutant l'obscurité. _Ne devrions-nous pas rentrer ? Cela va faire cinq ans maintenant que nous parcourons les routes, elle est fatiguée. Moi aussi._ Il se prit à rêver à ce que serait leur vie s'ils retournaient à Port Réal. Rhaegar, leur frère, leur roi, les marierait, ils deviendraient ses héritiers, ils retrouveraient une vie de luxe, de plaisirs, de confort. _Nous ne serions même plus obligés de teindre nos cheveux en noir…_

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par sa sœur qui, timidement, était venue s'asseoir sur l'éboulis à ses côtés. Il baissa la tête vers elle, lui souriant doucement. Elle avait l'air perdue. Ses grands yeux indigo brillaient au clair de lune. Viserys y lisait de la tristesse et de la vulnérabilité. Elle avait l'air terriblement fragile. Le jeune Targaryen prit délicatement le visage de sa sœur entre ses doigts, passant son pouce sur ses lèvres. Elle était si belle dans le clair de lune. Il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher sur elle pour effleurer ses lèvres. Il la sentit frémir et détourner légèrement la tête. Quelque chose la tracassait. « Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas. ». Daenys resta silencieuse, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son frère. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Viserys le sentait. Elle ferma les yeux, retenant des larmes qui n'avaient pas à couler. « Je veux rentrer à la maison, murmura-t-elle. Rhaegar me manque, la _maison_ me manque. » Il ne répondit pas. Il s'en doutait, bien sûr. Daenys était une jeune fille fragile, même si elle se donnait des airs de jeune fille brave, guerrière.

- Tu sais que nous ne _pouvons pas_ rentrer à la maison… » Elle leva la tête vers elle, l'air totalement désespérée. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. « Dany… Je sais que nous sommes partis un peu précipitamment, que tu n'as pas eu le temps de… _faire ton deuil_ mais nous ne pouvons pas faire marche arrière.

- Cela va faire cinq ans maintenant, Viserys. Tu ne crois pas que nous pouvons rentrer ? » Le ton de Daenys était doux, légèrement nostalgique. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Son frère lui manquait. King's Landing* lui manquait malgré sa puanteur. Le Red Keep**, bien que terrifiant et imposant, lui manquait. « J'ai eu le temps de _faire mon deuil_. Nous pouvons rentrer maintenant. Je suis prête. » Il baissa les yeux sur sa jeune sœur. Elle avait grandit. Elle était devenue une femme à présent, elle avait mûri. Et pourtant, lorsque Viserys croisait les grands yeux indigo de Daenys, il revoyait encore la petite fille de cinq ans qui lui avait été confiée. Elle était fragile, même si elle affirmait le contraire. Viserys, sans lâcher le visage de Daenys, se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Il la sentit frissonner, résister avant de céder, de fondre sous la chaleur de son baiser. Elle se pressa contre lui tandis qu'il la prenait par la taille. Il aimait le goût de ses lèvres, ce goût d'interdit. Il remonta le long de sa taille, déplaçant sa main vers sa poitrine pour commencer à délacer son corsage. Il avait envie d'elle.

Daenys repoussa son frère avec de grandes difficultés. Elle le sentait brûlant de désir, ses doigts dénouaient fébrilement son corsage, ses baisers étaient passionnés. Pourtant, quelque chose la mettait mal à l'aise. Viserys, stoppé dans son élan, la regarda avec surprise. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander quelque chose, elle lui fit signe de se taire, se saisissant de son épée avant de se lever, silencieuse. Elle fit quelques pas vers le centre de la cour avant de se figer sur place, l'oreille tendue. Elle se tourna brusquement vers son frère qui était venue la rejoindre. Elle semblait inquiète. « Nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

* * *

* King's Landing = Port Réal

** Red Keep = Le Donjon Rouge

* * *

**Voila, voilou, fin du premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous nos lecteurs :)**  
**Voici comme promis le Chapitre 2 !**  
**Et comme pour le Chapitre 1, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même toute petite, ça nous permet d'évoluer dans notre écriture !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Ice**

Elle ne bougea pas.

« Qui va là ? Montrez-vous ». Seuls les oiseaux répondaient à la voix en s'envolant. La jeune femme banda un peu plus son arc et attendit. Elle entendit une épée sortir de son fourreau, dans un son clair et distinct, une épée de noble, certainement. Le cheval étranger se remit au pas. Elle prêta oreille pour localiser la provenance de l'étranger. Il semblait venir de sa gauche. Elle tourna son buste et pointa sa flèche dans cette direction. Peu à peu, une masse informe apparut au bout de sa flèche. L'ombre devient de plus en plus nette, elle put distinguer un grand cheval noir et son cavalier, un homme, son épée à la main. Il était assez grand, mince mais son plastron de cuir laissait apparaître des muscles parfaitement dessinés. Alors qu'il approchait encore, son épée droite devant, elle put distinguer des cheveux brun et bouclés et des yeux bleus acier. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle. « Qui es-tu ? » demanda le jeune homme d'une voix menaçante.

« Qui es-_tu_ ? répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ?

- Je suis en position de force. » En effet, la jeune femme avait son arc armé, bandé, prête à décocher la flèche meurtrière. L'étranger était bien loin avec son épée, la flèche l'aurait atteint avant que ses éperons ne touchent les flancs de son destrier. Il en était conscient, aussi se résigna-t-il à parler. « Je suis Robb Stark, fils héritier d'Eddard Stark, Lord de ...

- … Winterfell, dit elle avec un sourire plein de malice.

- Tu connais notre maison ?

- Bien sur, les Stark dirigent le Nord depuis des milliers d'années, c'est une des plus importantes familles des Sept Couronnes.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il étonné, Peu importe, qui es-tu ? »

Elle hésita un moment. « Talia.

- Talia, de quelle maison ?

- D'aucune maison.

- Impossible ! Tes parents ont forcément prêté allégeance à un seigneur.

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais jeune fille, je n'ai jamais prêté allégeance à personne. » Le jeune Lord lui accorda un regard triste. Il se demandait comment une orpheline avait pu devenir une telle jeune femme, une guerrière qui dominait en ce moment même l'héritier du Nord. Elle était assez grande, elle devait faire une tête de moins que lui. Ses longs cheveux châtains tressés serrés retombaient parfaitement sur son épaule. Elle avait des yeux d'un vert intense, un vert émeraude. Cependant, elle semblait fatiguée et affaiblie, le bras qui tenait son arc tremblait. « Talia, tu me sembles une femme sage. Que dirais-tu de prêter allégeance à ma maison, aux Stark ? Nous t'accueillerons avec plaisir à Winterfell.

- Je ne suis pas une Lady, je n'ai rien à faire dans un château, répondit-elle sèchement, avec une pointe d'amertume.

- On ne fait pas que chanter et coudre à Winterfell. Nous avons une grande salle d'arme et un excellent maître, je suis sur qu'il aurait beaucoup à t'apprendre.

- Je sais déjà me battre, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Alors sors ton épée » ordonna-t-il sur un ton défiant. La jeune femme, sanguine, accepta le défi. Elle débanda son arc, rangea sa flèche et accrocha son arme à sa selle. Elle fixa le jeune Lord et sortit d'un coup l'épée de son fourreau. Le brun se figea droit sur son cheval. Un bruit aussi clair et cristallin ne pouvait provenir que d'une épée … en acier Valyrien. Il dirigea son regard vers la grande épée. Le soleil s'y reflétait, aveuglant Robb. Il put néanmoins distinguer la finesse de la lame, et il imaginait à quel point elle devait être tranchante. Mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec la seule épée en acier Valyrien qu'il avait vu, Ice*, celle de son père, celle dont il hériterait. Ice était une épée très lourde, une épée d'homme fort, alors que celle-ci, celle que tenait Talia était très légère, fine, elle semblait avoir été forgée pour elle. Cette épée lui allait comme un gant. Mais comment une orpheline pouvait-elle avoir une aussi belle, une aussi précieuse épée ?

« Où as-tu volé cette épée ? gronda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

- Je ne l'ai pas volée, elle appartenait à ma famille. » Elle avait dit ça avec tant de simplicité et de calme que le jeune seigneur en déduit qu'elle disait vrai. Et c'était vrai, les Arryn, Elys, ils avaient été sa famille. Le brun aperçu une gravure sur la lame, mais même en plissant les yeux, il ne put voir, il le lui demanda donc. « Qu'est-il gravé dans l'acier ?

- Cold Wind** c'est le nom de l'épée, dit-elle avec simplicité.

- Cold Wind ? Pourquoi ce nom ?

- Mon frère disait toujours que c'était ce que l'on sentait quand elle nous coupait la tête. »

Ce frère, cet ami, cet époux, cet amant, c'était Elys, le chevalier du val, le chevalier du Vent. Robb semblait satisfait de cette explication et sourit à la jeune femme. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Il leva son épée, droite et d'un coup d'éperons lança son cheval au galop, chargeant la jeune femme.

* * *

**Fire**

Les deux hommes tombèrent face contre terre aux pieds de Daenys. La jeune fille s'empressa de leur ordonner de se relever, les menaçant de sa lame. Ils obéirent, se relevant lentement. L'homme de gauche était mal en point, son épaule gauche saignait abondamment. Viserys rejoignit sa sœur d'un pas léger, rangeant son épée dans son fourreau, examinant les armes qu'il avait prises aux deux hommes. Il se posta près de sa sœur. Les deux hommes étaient d'un âge mûr, l'un d'entre eux, celui de droite, avait l'air fort, il était grand. Il était fait pour le combat. Le deuxième, plus petit, avait l'air rusé, malin. Ils n'inspiraient pas confiance.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » La voix de Viserys était autoritaire, sèche, coupante. Daenys lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif. Malgré ses cheveux teints en noir, ses vêtements sombres, ses cuirs bouillis, il avait l'air royal. « Je vous ai posé une question. Que faites-vous ici ? » L'homme de gauche piétinait sur place, son épaule saignait. Son compagnon, lui, restait droit et immobile, affrontant le jeune Targaryen du regard.

« Nous ne faisons que nous promener. » Le ton de l'homme était quelque peu insolent. Daenys fronça les sourcils. Personne ne manquait de respect à son frère. Elle s'avança, son épée à la main, sa lame brillant dans le clair de lune. « Se promener à une heure aussi tardive est quelque peu suspect, Ser…

Ser Ruthermont. » Daenys resta silencieuse. Cet homme à l'air confiant, arrogant, était un noble du Val. Elle se mordit la langue devant son impolitesse, rangea sa lame et mit un genoux à terre. « Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse, Ser. Je n'avais pas vu vos armes.

Ce n'est rien. Nous voyagions de nuit, hors des routes, vous ne pouviez pas vous douter. » L'homme lui fit signe de se relever. Viserys, qui n'avait pas bronché, lui rendit ses armes d'un geste quelque peu raide. Le chevalier les récupéra, lui jetant un regard méprisant. Il se tourna vers Daenys, lui faisant une révérence un peu appuyée, moqueuse. Elle se retint de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. « À qui ai-je l'honneur, ma Lady ?

- Daeryssa. Je ne suis pas une Lady, juste une jeune fille qui parcourt les routes sous la protection de son frère, Serwyn. Nous sommes bardes et parcourons les Sept couronnes pour enchanter les seigneurs de nos chants. » L'homme hocha la tête, jetant à peine un regard à Viserys qui n'avait pas soufflé mot. Daenys se rapprocha subrepticement de son frère avant de reprendre. « Nous voyageons actuellement vers le Nord.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous rendre dans des terres hostiles alors que notre roi donne un tournoi en l'honneur de son anniversaire ?

- Nous venons de King's Landing***, intervint Viserys. Cette ville, quoique fort intéressante, n'appréciait pas nos chants. Nous avons préféré quitter l'agitation des préparatifs afin de remonter vers le Nord.

- Soit. Je vous souhaite de faire bon voyage. Pensez à faire un tour par le Val, nous apprécions la musique. » Ser Ruthermont les salua et tourna les talons, disparaissant dans l'obscurité de l'autre côté de la cour. Lorsque le bruit de leurs pas se fut estompé, que le silence fut retombé, Daenys s'écroula à terre. Viserys s'empressa de s'accroupir près d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle pleurait. Le jeune homme la consola de son mieux, la berçant en attendant qu'elle se calme. Au bout de quelques temps elle cessa de pleurer, leva un visage éploré vers les yeux lilas de son frère. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « On va partir, d'accord ? Partons le plus loin possible. » Elle hocha la tête.

Ils se levèrent, retraversèrent la grande cour, sellèrent leurs chevaux et quittèrent Harrenhal en direction du château de Darry. Alors qu'ils chevauchaient à travers les champs, Daenys fit ralentir sa monture, tournant la tête vers King's Landing. Viserys se porta à sa hauteur. « Un jour nous reviendrons. Je te le promets. »

* * *

* Ice = Glace, l'épée de Ned Stark

** Cold Wind = Vent Froid

*** King's Landing = Port Réal

* * *

**Chapitre 2 finit ! Alors, vos impressions ? Laissez une petite review et à la semaine prochaine ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**  
**Here we go again avec un nouveau chapitre, qui est uploadé un peu tard, j'avoue. Et je m'en excuse.**  
**Enfin voila, on continue l'histoire de Talia et du couple Daeryssa & Serwyn :)**

**Et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une review ;)**

* * *

ICE

Talia reprit ses rênes en main, mais n'éperonna pas sa jument, attendant que le jeune Lord vienne à elle. En quelques foulées, il arriva à sa hauteur. Ils croisèrent le fer dans un bruit cristallin. La jeune femme se contentait de se défendre, de parer les attaques de son adversaire. Elle évita habilement une attaque à la gorge et répliqua en abatant son épée sur la lourde épée du noble. Un morceau de métal se détacha de l'épée de Robb, qui fut surprit. Mais il continua à assaillir la jeune femme, qui se défendait plutôt bien. Il tenta une seconde attaque à la gorge, qu'elle esquiva aussi brillement que la première. Elle se courba en avant, collant sa joue à la crinière de sa jument. Elle abaissa son épée, et coupa nette la sangle en cuir qui maintenait la selle du grand brun, sans même toucher aux flancs du cheval noir. Le chevalier vacilla, tentant de rétablir son équilibre, mais le poids de sa lourde épée l'entraina en arrière. Ne pouvant plus se rattraper, il se laissa tomber sur le sol meuble de la forêt. Il tomba sur le dos, mais n'eu aucune douleur. Il avait lâché son épée et été allongé dans les feuilles. Il se releva, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Il leva les yeux et vu Talia, fière. Elle avait rangé son épée et tenait d'une main les rênes de sa jument, et de l'autre, celles de l'étalon noir.

« Tu as triché », lui dit-il amèrement. Elle le regarda de haut, et eu un petit rire victorieux.

« Sur un champ de bataille, il n'y a pas de triche, il n'y a que de la ruse. Le but n'est-il pas de terrasser son adversaire par quelque moyen que ce soit ? » Elle eu un sourire moqueur. Le jeune Lord se releva et ramassa son épée. La jeune femme lui balança les rênes de son cheval. Il rangea son épée, mit le pied à l'étrier et remonta en selle. Il prit ses rênes dans une main, et posa son coude sur le pommeau de son épée.

« J'ai une proposition à te faire Talia. Ma sœur, Sansa, s'ennuie à Winterfell, elle s'est lassée de ses dames de compagnie …  
- Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie, répondit-elle violemment, se sentant insultée.  
- Je n'avais pas finit de parler. Ecoute-moi au moins jusqu'à la fin. Il reprit. Sansa serait ravie d'avoir une nouvelle _amie_, il insista bien sur le mot, je te propose donc de venir avec moi à Winterfell. Tu seras en bonne compagnie, tu auras un lit, à manger et à boire tu seras bien vêtue. Et je suis sure que mon frère serait ravi de te défier à l'épée et à l'arc. »

Elle ne dit rien. Il lui fallait réfléchir. Les Stark étaient réputés pour être loyaux et droits, une famille de valeur. La proposition du jeune Lord était sérieuse, et très intéressante. Elle n'avait pas eu de vrai repas depuis plusieurs jours, elle était fatiguée de chevaucher. Mais elle ne voulait pas être enfermée, elle ne voulait pas retourner en arrière. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être une Lady, elle était de très mauvaise compagnie. Elle voulait être libre. Mais cette envie de liberté finirait par la tuer. Elle soupira, résignée.

« C'est d'accord. Je viens à Winterfell. Mais je garde ma jument »

Le jeune Lord n'avait pas pensé à ça. Qu'allait-il faire de la jument grise ? Bien sur il y avait de la place aux écuries, mais comment allait-il expliquer la présence d'un nouveau cheval ? Il se débrouillerait, il la confierait à sa jeune sœur, prétendant un cadeau. Elle s'en occuperait bien. Il acquiesça donc.

« On lui trouvera une place à l'écurie »

Le brun sourit, et la jeune femme lui rendit son sourire. Il éperonna alors son étalon, qui s'élança au galop. Talia fit de même, et la jument grise suivit.

« Dans combien de jours seront nous à Winterfell ? » demanda-t-elle, voyant la lumière changer progressivement.

Robb leva la tête, il n'avait pas vu que le jour déclinait. Il fallait faire vite, le Wolfswood* n'était pas sûr une fois la nuit tombée. Il laissa le ciel et posa son regard sur la jeune femme. Le soleil déclinant se reflétait dans ses yeux verts, leur donnant une teinte doré.

« Nous y seront avant la tombée de la nuit, mais il faut nous dépêcher »

Il planta une nouvelle fois ses éperons dans les flancs de son cheval noir, qui galopait déjà à bonne allure. Le grand étalon noir n'apprécia pas et s'arrêta net. Il se cabra de toute sa hauteur, mais son cavalier ne trembla pas. Il prit une rêne en main, et tira de coté, forçant le cheval à poser ses antérieurs à terre. N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, il l'éperonna encore, et docilement l'étalon se remit au galop. Talia, gênée par la scène, hésita :

« Le casser n'est pas la solution. Tu devrais y aller plus doucement, sinon il te jouera des mauvais tours sur les champs de bataille. »

Le jeune Lord sourit, gêné, mais Talia lui rendit son sourire. Ils continuèrent à chevaucher et n'arrivèrent dans les plaines de Winterfell que lorsque le soleil disparut.

* * *

FIRE

La pluie tombait, drue. Les deux cavaliers avançaient péniblement, essayant de se protéger de la pluie avec leurs capuchons. Après une longue route sur la Route Royale, ils finirent par arriver à la ville de Lord Harroway. La porte principale était fermée, la herse relevée. Dans les tourelles de garde, on pouvait voir une lumière vacillante, on pouvait entendre des rires s'en échapper. Les deux cavaliers se tenaient côte à côte, trempés. L'un d'entre eux, celui qui montait un magnifique étalon blanc, mit pied à terre, confia la bride de sa monture à son compagnon avant de s'avancer vers la grande porte. Il frappa le plus fort possible en espérant se faire entendre. Après une attente qui dura plusieurs minutes, une petite porte latérale s'ouvrit. Le cavalier s'empressa de s'en approcher. Un garde, armé d'une hallebarde et portant une lanterne, lui barra le passage. Il chercha à dévisager le cavalier mais n'y parvint pas.

« Halte ! Qui va là ?

- Nous ne sommes que deux cavaliers surpris par la nuit et la pluie. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un toit pour nous abriter.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Nous parcourons les routes dans le but de divertir les seigneurs, les amateurs de

musique. Nous sommes des musiciens. » Le garde marqua un temps de réflexion. Il finit par faire signe au cavalier avant de fermer la porte. Le cavalier rejoignit son compagnon, remonta en selle et fit avancer sa monture en direction de la porte principale. La herse se levait lentement. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement relevée, la grande porte s'ouvrit suffisamment afin de permettre aux cavaliers d'entrer. Ceux-ci firent entrer leurs chevaux dans la grande cour tandis que le garde refermait la porte derrière eux. Ils mirent pied à terre avant de confier leurs montures à deux écuyers qui tremblaient de froid. Puis, conduits par des gardes, les deux voyageurs furent introduits dans la grande salle du château, devant Lord Roote.

Lord Roote était un homme âgé mais encore vigoureux. Lorsque les deux voyageurs entrèrent dans la salle, il était occupé à donner un grand banquet. En voyant les deux jeunes gens entrer, le silence se fit instantanément. Le maître des lieux se leva pour les accueillir. Ils avaient enlevé leurs manteaux, permettant à tout un chacun de voir leurs traits. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux nattés lâchement, un visage doux, des yeux d'un bleu sombre. Le jeune homme, plus grand et sensiblement plus âgé, avait des cheveux mi longs, en bataille, des yeux d'un gris perlé. Ils avaient tous deux les cheveux d'un noir de jais. Tous les invités les dévisagèrent tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la table principale sur un signe de Lord Roote.

« Nous sommes reconnaissants de l'hospitalité que vous nous offrez. » Le jeune homme s'inclina, imité par la jeune fille. Lord Roote hocha la tête. Le jeune homme reprit. « Permettez que nous nous présentions, je suis Serwyn et voici ma jeune sœur, Daeryssa. Nous sommes des bardes qui parcourent les Sept Royaumes pour divertir les seigneurs de nos modestes chants. Permettez que nous vous fassions une démonstration de nos talents… » Le seigneur des lieux leur fit un signe avant de s'asseoir, invitant ses hôtes à l'imiter. Le jeune barde se munit alors de sa petite harpe tandis que sa sœur s'éclaircissait la voix. Le dénommé Serwyn accorda son instrument avant de jouer. Ils chantèrent _La nuit du loup_, _La Belle et l'Ours_, _Les saisons de ma mie_ et, devant le succès de leurs voix, entamèrent _La Danse des Dragons_. En entendant les premières notes, Lord Roote, qui jusque là prêtait une oreille distraite, redressa la tête. Il se leva. Le silence se fit immédiatement. Les dénommés Serwyn et Daeryssa se turent, baissant la tête.

« Merci pour cet intermède musical. » La voix du maître des lieux était sèche, autoritaire. « Je ne doute pas de vos talents. Mon intendant va vous conduire à votre chambre. » Il fit un signe et un homme maigre sorti de l'obscurité. Les deux bardes, interloqués, le suivirent en silence. L'intendant les guida le long de couloirs obscurs, les fit monter et descendre des escaliers pour finalement arriver dans la chambre la plus haute d'une petite tourelle. Il les fit entrer avant de s'incliner. « Lord Roote viendra vous voir. » Il ferma la porte.

Le frère et la sœur, déconcertés, se regardèrent. La jeune Daeryssa fini par s'approcher de la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire, la pluie tombait toujours. Ils restèrent silencieux, occupés à regarder la nuit par la fenêtre, pendant quelques temps. La porte s'ouvrit.

Lord Roote entra, suivit de son intendant. Les deux jeunes gens s'empressèrent de le saluer, il fit un signe de la main. L'intendant s'inclina et quitta la pièce refermant la porte. Le maître des lieux dévisagea ses hôtes, laissant un silence s'installer. Les jeunes gens se sentaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Finalement, Lord Roote eut un sourire avant de mettre un genou à terre, inclinant la tête. « Soyez les bienvenus dans mon modeste château. Je suis votre humble serviteur, Prince Viserys, Princesse Daenys. »

* * *

* Wolfswood = Bois-aux-Loups. C'est un grand bois près de Winterfell.

* * *

**Et voila ! Vos impressions ? Allez, soyez sympa et laissez une petite, toute petite review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola todos !  
Voici comme promis le chapitre 4, qui ne vient que jeudi soir, ouais je sais, encore désolée *pas taper !* Pour ma défense, c'est parce que je pensais qu'une valise ça se défaisait et se rangeait toute seule, comme dans Merlin l'Enchanteur, suffisait de chanter perché sur un tabouret pour que tout se range. Mais visiblement, ça ne marche pas comme ça … C'est bien dommage. Faut se dire qu'avec les 3 jours de retard, bah ça vous fait 3 jours en moins à attendre pour le 5 ! (Parce que oui, même si vous ne reviewer pas, je sais que certains d'entre vous suivent. Big Brother is watching you !)**

**Enfin bwef, le voici pour de bon de bon ! Suite à la demande de Tinamour, nous avons essayé de faire plus long. Tu nous diras si ça te convient déjà mieux )**

**Et je radote encore, mais n'hésitez pas sur les reviews !**

* * *

Ice

Il commençait à faire vraiment sombre lorsqu'ils sortirent du bois. Devant eux s'étalaient de grandes étendues vallonnées, et au loin se dressait l'immense forteresse, Winterfell. Même de loin, la forteresse était immense, imprenable. Talia fut impressionnée. Elle n'avait jamais vu pareille bâtisse. A ses cotés, le jeune Lord repassa son cheval au pas. Elle l'imita, donnant des rênes pour laisser sa jument souffler. Elle passa sa main à travers les crins gris et flatta l'encolure de la brave bête, qui secoua la tête. La jeune femme sourit. Cette jument, c'était sa seule compagnie, tout ce qui lui restait de son ancienne vie. Cette belle vie qu'elle avait eue. Deux ans c'étaient écoulés depuis mais elle n'avait rien oublié. Les Arryn, les Eyries*, Elys. Elle soupira et revint à la réalité. La nuit était tombée. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de Winterfell maintenant. La bâtisse était éclairée par des centaines de torches, ce qui ne la rendait que plus impressionnante. Robb, qui marchait devant, ralenti pour que Talia arrive à sa hauteur.

« Il est trop tard pour te présenter. Tu mangeras avec moi et tu dormiras avec la maisonnée. Je viendrais te chercher demain matin. »

La jeune femme acquiesça sans un mot, se contentant de regarder le jeune homme. Elle lui serait redevable. Le jeune homme lui sourit. Il s'embarquait dans une drôle d'aventure en la ramenant à Winterfell, mais une certaine intuition lui disait de le faire. Elle avait quelque chose de particulier, une chose inexplicable en elle qui l'avait poussé à la prendre sous son aile. Elle paraissait forte et si fragile à la fois. Il profita de l'émerveillement de la jeune femme pour la détailler. Elle était grande et fine. Elle portait une chemise d'homme, trop grande pour elle, qui avait du être un jour beige. Par-dessus était fermé un plastron de cuir havane qui couvrait son dos, sa poitrine et son ventre. Il était simple, sans aucune armoirie. Elle avait un pantalon noir qui moulait sa taille et ses jambes. Il se terminait dans des bottes en cuir noir parfaitement ajustées, sûrement faites pour elle. Elle n'avait aucun manteau, aucune cape. C'était certainement une femme du Sud, là où l'hiver ne vient jamais. Il remonta son regard en suivant la longue tresse de cheveux bruns qui battait le bas de son dos. Il sortit de ses pensées quand les fers de son cheval claquèrent sur les pavés. Ils arrivaient enfin à Winterfell. Le jeune Lord s'arrêta devant les lourdes portes de la forteresse. « Qui va là ? » demanda un garde en haut du haut mur de pierre, brandissant une torche. Le jeune Lord leva la tête et chercha le garde du regard. Celui-ci bafouilla « Oh … Lord Stark, c'est vous … Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnu dans la nuit ». Il cria aux soldats d'ouvrir les portes. Il y eu un long grincement et les portes s'ouvrirent lentement devant les deux jeunes gens. Dès qu'il pu, Robb talonna son cheval et passa les portes, l'étrangère sur ses talons. Arrivés dans la cour, il mit pied à terre et elle l'imita. Un second grincement indiquait que les portes se refermaient. Il héla un page. Le garçon arriva en courant, s'arrêta net et droit devant le grand brun, qui lui tendit ses rênes. Il tendit la main vers Talia, qui y déposa ses rênes, qu'il donna au jeune garçon. Il détacha l'arc de la selle et le rendit à sa propriétaire avec un sourire. Il désigna la jument grise de la tête.

« Met-la au fond de l'écurie, avec les poulinières, et range son harnachement dans la grange à foin ».

Le page acquiesça et tira doucement sur les rênes des deux chevaux, qui le suivirent. Il s'éloigna dans le bâtiment, s'enfonçant dans la pénombre. La jeune fille le suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce que les chevaux disparaissent, avalés par l'obscurité. Elle détourna son regard et le posa sur le jeune Lord qui attendait. Il sourit à l'étrangère et se dirigea vers le fond de la cour. Elle lui emboita le pas. Ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers et traversèrent différents couloirs en silence. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans les cuisines, où étaient installées une dizaine de cuisinières. Robb s'arrêta face à la grande table en bois noir et salua toutes les femmes présentes. Il enleva sa grande cape de laine bouillie et la posa sur le dos d'une chaise, sur laquelle il s'assit. Il fit signe à la jeune femme, qui était restée en retrait, de prendre place à son coté, sur le banc sommaire de la cuisine. Lentement, elle se mut jusqu'au banc, s'assit en tailleur, croisant ses jambes sous elle. Le jeune Lord eu un sourire moqueur « Personne ne va te couper les tendons ici ». Elle fit une moue boudeuse.

« On ne sait jamais à qui on a affaire.  
- Tu devrais te détendre un peu, si j'avais voulu te tuer je l'aurais fait dans les bois, dit-il, las. Il détourna son regard et s'adressa à une cuisinière. Alena, va me chercher Mily s'il te plait. » La femme se pencha en signe de respect, et parti en courant chercher ladite Mily. Entre temps, le repas fut servit. La jeune étrangère mangea presque autant que le grand brun, qui s'amusa de la situation. Au fur et à mesure du repas, elle se détendit, rangeant sa méfiance, accordant peu à peu une certaine confiance au jeune homme. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir attenant. Deux femmes apparurent dans la cuisine, Alena et celle qui devait être Mily. Toutes deux se penchèrent devant leur seigneur et saluèrent la jeune étrangère de la même façon, qui fut gênée. Mily ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieille que Talia. Elle était blonde, pleine d'énergie et souriante. Robb, qui avait finit de dîner, se leva. Talia fit de même, nouant ses mains devant elle. Il prit la parole. « Mily, avez-vous de la place pour la prendre avec vous cette nuit ?

- Oui, monseigneur, répondit-elle.  
- Bien. Occupe-toi de lui trouver une robe convenable et de lui faire prendre un bain. Je viendrais la chercher demain matin. »

La jeune domestique acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le jeune Lord, satisfait, prit sa cape et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine. Il se retourna et dit, un sourire aux lèvres « Talia, bonsoir ». L'étrangère, amusée, fit une petite révérence et le salua sur le même ton. Il ouvrit la porte et disparut dans le couloir sombre. Une cuisinière vint refermer la porte. La jeune Mily vint à la rencontre de la jeune femme, toujours debout devant la table. Elle la prit par l'épaule et l'attira vers elle, tout sourire.

« Bienvenue parmi nous ! lança-t-elle avec joie. Talia, c'est ça ?  
- C'est bien ça. La jeune étrangère avait sourit.  
- Allons faire ce qu'à demander Lord Stark. Il te faut prendre un bain. J'irais te trouver une robe en attendant. »

La domestique fit un signe de tête en direction du couloir et Talia la suivit. Elles traversèrent deux couloirs avant d'arriver dans une grande pièce où il faisait bien chaud. Une grande baignoire en bois trônait au milieu de la pièce, remplie d'eau chaude, d'où des nuages de bué s'échappaient. De l'eau chaude, deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas prit un bain d'eau chaude. Elle soupira. La jeune domestique entreprit de défaire la longue natte de l'étrangère. Elle se laissa faire. Elle délaça son plastron de cuir et l'enleva. Elle défit également ses bottes. Mily, qui avait finit de défaire la natte de la jeune femme, rajouta encore de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Un grand nuage de bué s'éleva dans la pièce. La domestique revint près de l'étrangère. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, lui sourit et sorti de la pièce. Talia se retrouva seule dans la grande pièce chaude. Elle enleva sa chemise, et en dessous, défit le bandage qui tenait sa poitrine. Elle ôta son pantalon, et se plongea doucement dans l'eau chaude. Elle frémit sous le contact de l'eau brûlante sur sa peau. Elle resta un long moment dans la baignoire, appréciant la chaleur que lui procurait ce bain, faisant le vide. Elle se lava, frotta ses cheveux avec le savon et sorti finalement. Elle s'enroula dans un grand drap. Mily arriva à ce moment là avec une grande robe de deux teintes de gris. Talia se sécha et, avec l'aide de Mily, enfin la grande robe, qui était parfaite pour elle. Elle la retira, et enfila ensuite une robe de nuit blanche que Mily lui avait apportée. Elles se sourirent mutuellement. Elles repartirent dans les couloirs. Arrivées aux chambres, presque toutes les femmes dormaient déjà. L'étrangère reconnue Alena, dressée sur ses coudes, qui les attendait. Mily lui désigna un lit, juste à coté du sien et lui donna une couverture. Même les nuits d'été étaient fraîches dans le Nord. Talia s'enroula dedans et se coucha sur son lit. La fatigue ne tarda pas à fermer ses yeux, ainsi que ceux des deux domestiques.

* * *

Fire

Les deux jeunes Targaryen restèrent muets, incapables de se décider sur quelle attitude avoir. Finalement, Lord Roote les tira de leur embarras en se relevant et les invitant à s'asseoir à la table qui, cachée dans un coin, avait été mise pour deux. Ils s'installèrent tous trois. Tandis que des serviteurs apportaient des plats remplis de nourriture et servaient les deux jeunes nobles, Lord Roote les observaient en souriant. Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau seuls tous les trois, Viserys prit la parole.

« Nous vous sommes très reconnaissants de votre hospitalité mais… Comment nous avez-vous reconnus ? » Le sourire de Lord Roote s'élargit tandis qu'il croisait les mains sur son ventre et s'appuyait confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil. « Je me suis rendu, à de nombreuses reprises, à King's Landing** afin de m'entretenir avec votre défunt père, le roi Aerys, et votre frère, notre roi Rhaegar. Vous n'étiez que des enfants la dernière fois que je suis venu m'entretenir avec le roi. » Il but une longue gorgée de vin avant de sourire de nouveau.

Viserys hocha distraitement la tête, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Le maître des lieux en profita pour se verser une nouvelle coupe de vin avant de se lever et de marcher vers la fenêtre. Il pleuvait toujours. « Qu'est-ce qui nous a trahi ? » Viserys, surpris, se tourna vers sa sœur. Elle avait posé cette question d'une voix douce marquée, toutefois, par des inflexions nostalgiques. Comme à chaque fois que l'on parlait de Rhaegar.

Lord Roote était ravi, c'était _cette_ question-ci qu'il attendait. Il se tourna vers la jeune princesse, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Viserys fronça les sourcils. Cet homme avait des airs qui ne lui inspiraient pas confiance.

« Chère _Princesse_… Je dois reconnaître que c'est fort intelligent d'avoir teint vos blonds cheveux en noir, d'avoir même changé de nom et de… _profession_, mais ce n'est pas assez. Vous ne pourrez pas cacher la couleur de vos yeux. Et puis, qui d'_autre_ que votre frère, le roi Rhaegar, est capable de chanter de cette façon ? »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant un rictus flotter sur ses lèvres. Daenys baissa les yeux. Il avait raison. Quoiqu'ils fassent, la couleur de leurs yeux les trahirait. Ils auraient beau se faire passer pour un frère et une sœur issus du commun, se teindre les cheveux en noir, ils ne pourraient rien faire pour leurs yeux. Et leur façon de chanter. Seul Rhaegar était capable de chanter et de jouer d'un instrument de la sorte.

Viserys se leva, la tirant de ses pensées. Il lui tendit la main, l'invitant à l'imiter. Surprise, elle prit cette main tendue, se levant à son tour. Son frère avait la main droite posée sur la garde de son poignard passé à sa ceinture. Inquiète, la jeune fille jeta un regard sur Lord Roote. Il ne riait plus et brandissait une longue dague. Il fit un pas vers la porte, bloquant le passage. Viserys dégaina son poignard, Daenys était désarmée, ayant dû laisser son épée dans la salle des gardes afin de pouvoir être autorisée à entrer. Son frère la fit reculer derrière lui afin de la protéger, affrontant Lord Roote du regard. Daenys était perdue. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi leur hôte les menaçait-il de son poignard ainsi ? Pourquoi son frère avait-il l'air aussi blessé, trahi ? Elle s'avança vers Lord Roote. Viserys essaya de la retenir, de la garder derrière lui, elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de son frère, celui-ci gardant son poignet enfermé dans sa main.

« Pourquoi nous avoir trahi ? » Le ton de sa voix était toujours doux, déçu. Viserys desserra un peu ses doigts, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle voulu faire un pas en avant, Viserys la retint, l'attirant vers lui. Elle se laissa faire, comme à regret. Lord Roote eut un regard méprisant, détaillant la jeune fille des pieds à la tête. Elle frissonna avant de réitérer doucement sa question. L'homme renifla et lui tourna le dos. Il claqua des doigts, des soldats surgirent dans la pièce, armés. Ils se jetèrent sur les jeunes Targaryen, les saisissant brutalement. Viserys chercha à se défendre mais il fut désarmé en un tour de main. Daenys se laissa faire, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi un banneret des Tully – qui avaient juré fidélité à son frère – pouvait se révolter ainsi contre la Couronne.

Lorsqu'ils furent ceinturés, fermement maintenus par les hommes de main de Lord Roote, celui-ci éclata de rire. Il s'avança vers les deux jeunes gens, l'air victorieux. Le jeune prince lui décocha un regard noir, se débattant. L'un des soldats lui envoya un coup dans la figure pour le calmer, Daenys tressailli mais resta calme et silencieuse. Elle se contenta de réitérer sa question de sa voix douce aux intonations nostalgiques. Lord Roote se détourna du frère et de la sœur pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Un long silence tomba sur la pièce, de temps en temps entrecoupé par les grognements de Viserys. Lord Roote finit par daigner répondre à la question posée par la jeune princesse. « Vous vivez dans un beau château, vous appartenez à la maison royale. Vous avez des titres, de l'argent. Du _pouvoir_. Lord Tully m'a nommé _Lord_ mais je ne suis rien de tel, je ne suis qu'un petit seigneur, un _parvenu _! Je veux qu'on me respecte, qu'on me _craigne_. » Il se retourna, l'air mauvais. Il s'approcha de Daenys, lui prenant le visage entre ses doigts. Il la serrait, marquant de rouge sa peau si délicate, Viserys se débattit, le soldat le frappa de nouveau. Lord Roote reprit sur un ton doucereux, mielleux. « Et _vous_, vous êtes la clef qui me permettra de faire pression sur votre _cher_ frère afin d'obtenir ce que je veux. » Il la lâcha, se redressant et se détournant de nouveau. « Conduisez-les dans les cachots. »

Les soldats obéirent sans broncher, entraînant les deux jeunes Targaryen dans un petit escalier en colimaçon obscur. Daenys et son frère furent conduits de force le long de l'escalier, descendant toujours plus bas, traversant des couloirs interminables. Ils finirent par arriver dans les cachots. Le couloir était bas de plafond, tout était humide. Une torche unique projetait une lumière vacillante sur les murs couverts d'une mousse verdâtre. Le frère et la sœur furent poussés violemment dans une cellule étroite, plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Ils entendirent la porte se refermer lourdement derrière eux, la clef tourner dans la serrure et le pas des soldats s'éloigner. Le silence retomba. Daenys, toujours silencieuse, s'approcha de la porte. Elle la toucha du bout des doigts. Le bois, bien qu'humide et vermoulu, était solide. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de pouvoir l'enfoncer. Elle soupira et s'adossa à la porte.

Viserys tâta son visage. Il avait la lèvre supérieure enflée, sa pommette droite l'élançait. Il laissa son bras retomber, regardant autour de lui. Il n'y avait strictement rien dans cette cellule exigüe. Des ombres bougeaient au sol, sans doute des rats. Il distingua la silhouette de sa sœur adossée à la porte. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, pour la rassurer. Elle se blottit contre lui, tremblante. « J'ai peur, chuchota-t-elle. J'ai peur qu'il nous fasse du mal.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne pourra rien nous faire. Je ne le laisserai pas te toucher. » Il marqua une pause. Daenys le sentir sourire dans l'obscurité. Curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait le faire sourire ainsi, elle leva la tête vers lui. « Lord Roote s'imagine pouvoir faire pression sur Rhaegar en nous gardant prisonniers mais ce qu'il ignore c'est que Rhaegar est _déjà_ au courant que quelque chose nous est arrivé. »

Daenys resta muette. Elle était stupéfaite. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment son frère avait-il réussi ce tour de force ? Entre leur arrivée au château à Lord Harroway's town*** et l'instant présent dans cette cellule humide, ils n'avaient quasiment pas eu une seule seconde pour eux.

Viserys sentait sa sœur surprise, il la serra fort dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux pour la rassurer. « Cela fait plusieurs mois que je savais que Lord Roote s'agitait dans son coin, projetant de faire pression auprès de la Couronne pour obtenir plus de pouvoir. Alors, quand j'ai su que nous allions devoir nous arrêter ici, j'ai envoyé un message à Rhaegar. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en route pour venir nous sortir de là. »

Daenys ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son frère avait pensé à tout. Il lui avait promis de la protéger, il venait de lui prouver qu'il tiendrait sa promesse quoi qu'il arrive. Elle l'aimait encore plus, rassurée de se savoir en sécurité avec lui. Mais en même temps, elle lui en voulait d'avoir été en contact avec Rhaegar depuis si longtemps sans jamais lui en avoir parlé. Elle se recula, repoussant son frère, prenant un peu d'espace. Elle alla s'adosser au mur du fond, se laissant glisser jusqu'à terre, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Viserys la rejoignit, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.« Quand est-ce qu'il sera là ? » Viserys tourna la tête, surpris, vers sa sœur. Elle qui, depuis l'âge de ses treize ans, parlait d'une voix douce avec des accents nostalgiques, venait de prendre une voix froide, autoritaire. Une voix digne d'une véritable Targaryen. Cela faisait des années que Viserys n'avait pas entendu sa sœur parler ainsi. Daenys regardait droit devant elle, fixant la porte. Elle réitéra sa question sur le même ton. « Quand est-ce qu'il sera là ?

- Demain matin. » Viserys tendit la main pour prendre sa sœur par les épaules, elle se dégagea. Doucement mais fermement. Il se leva, pensif. Sa sœur, de neuf ans sa cadette, avait été très proche de leur père pendant ses cinq premières années. Elle avait fait trembler le Red Keep**** de ses crises, se révélant être une véritable Targaryen par son caractère. Et puis, par un tour du destin, elle avait été confiée à Rhaegar qui s'était toujours occupée d'elle depuis. Devenu douce, touchée par la nostalgie commune aux enfants Targaryen, elle n'avais jamais plus élevé la voix. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Viserys revint s'asseoir près de sa sœur, la prenant prudemment par les épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, se blottissant dans ses bras. Il posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête, appréciant ce moment de partage. « Demain matin, murmura-t-il. Il viendra demain matin, je te le promets. »

La nuit fut longue. Les deux jeunes Targaryen la passèrent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans cette petite cellule humide et exigüe. Finalement, au bout d'un temps qui sembla durer une éternité pour Daenys, ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités dans les escaliers. Des bruits de fer, des éclats de voix. Des grognements et des grondements. Le frère et la sœur se relevèrent, se préparant à devoir éventuellement faire face aux hommes de mains de Lord Roote. Au lieu de cela, ce furent trois chevaliers qui ouvrirent la porte en trombe. L'un d'entre eux, un des chevaliers de la Garde Royale, Ser Jaime Lannister, tenait une torche enflammée dans une main, son épée passée à la ceinture, son blanc manteau sur les épaules. Après avoir ouvert la porte, il entra dans la cellule, s'écartant pour laisser le passage aux deux autres chevaliers. Le premier fut le capitaine de la Garde Royale, Ser Gerold Hightower, qui s'écarta à son tour pour laisser entrer Rhaegar Targaryen.

Revêtu de son armure de plates d'un vert émeraude, entrelacée de fils d'or et de cuivre qui représentaient des dragons, il avait l'air imposant. Un dragon, de la taille d'un gros chien, se faufila par la porte ouverte pour entrer à son tour dans la cellule devenue trop petite pour tout ce monde. L'animal, aux écailles du même vert émeraude que l'armure du roi, s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, laissant échapper de petits grondements.

Daenys et Viserys s'agenouillèrent tandis que Rhaegar faisait signe aux deux chevaliers blancs de le laisser seul à seuls avec son frère et sa sœur. Ils s'exécutèrent, quittant la cellule pour aller monter la garde dans le couloir, à quelques pas de là. Rhaegar, quittant son allure royale, s'agenouilla à son tour. Daenys, redevenant la jeune fille fragile qu'elle avait été, se jeta dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui. Il la serra contre lui, échangeant un signe de tête avec Viserys. Finalement Daenys lâcha son frère, tous se relevèrent. Le dragon vert sifflait en allant et venant de l'un à l'autre, visiblement ravi de voir cette famille, à laquelle il appartenait, réunie. Il s'envola pour venir se poser lourdement sur l'épaule gauche de Rhaegar qui ne broncha pas, faisant signe à ses jeunes frère et sœur de le suivre hors de la petite cellule. « Suivez-moi, ce n'est pas un endroit très propice à la discussion et seuls les dieux savent tout ce que nous avons à nous dire. »

* * *

*** Eyries = Les Eyriés, demeure des Arryns**  
**** King's Landing = Port Réal**  
***** Lord Harroway's town = Lord Herpivoie-Ville**  
****** Red Keep = Donjon Rouge**

* * *

Je remets ici les réponses que j'avais formulé pour Tinamour sur mon post précédent :

Tinamour, tout d'abord merci pour tes reviews, qui nous ont fait très plaisir :)  
Enfin une qui a le courage de nous écrire et de poser des questions :P

Je vais donc (en collaboration avec Julie bien sur ^^) répondre à tes différentes questions !  
- Pour ce qui est de Daenerys, c'est un personnage qui existe bien dans cette fanfiction. Mais je ne peux pas divulguer d'autres infos sur elle, cela ruinerait une partie de l'intrigue du récit de Julie !  
- Pour ce qui est des chapitres courts, c'est vrai qu'ils le sont, on en est consciente et on s'en excuse d'ailleurs ^^' En fait pour tout expliquer on coupe nos chapitres en fonction du suspense, c'est-à-dire qu'on essaye de couper au bon moment, pour vous donner envie de lire la suite.  
Promis, on essayera de faire des chapitres plus longs :)  
- Pour ce qui est de la relation Elys/Talia, si ce n'est pas clair c'est justement fait exprès ! En fait, on ne sait pas qui est Talia (on ne va pas savoir avant un moment d'ailleurs). On ne sait pas d'où elle vient, de quelle famille, si elle est noble ou paysanne. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'elle a été fiancée au fils héritier des Arryn, Elys Arryn (qui est personnage inventé, on est d'accord) qui est mort au combat, comme on le voit dans son rêve. Mais en aucun cas Elys est son frère. Je pense que tu as fait la confusion au moment où j'ai écris « Ce faux frère, cet ami, cet époux, cet amant, c'était Elys, le chevalier du Val, le chevalier du Vent. » . Le terme faux frère renvoie à la phrase précédente, quand elle explique à Robb d'où vient le nom de l'épée, elle le désigne comme son « frère » pour éviter de dire qu'elle a été mariée. Voila où était la petite confusion )  
- Pour ce qui est de l'invincibilité de Talia, c'est justement ce qui fait son charme, étant donné que c'est une femme ! Il faut se dire qu'à « l'époque » les femmes n'étaient jamais seules, sans aucun pouvoir, elles ne combattaient pas, rien ! Alors la, quand Robb croise Talia, il s'y intéresse tout de suite, elle sait se battre, tirer à l'arc et monter à cheval, ce n'est pas rien pour une femme ! Et il sent qu'elle peut lui être utile et qu'elle a des choses à lui apprendre :) Mais si ça peut te rassurer, elle ne sera pas invincible très longtemps, je te laisse deviner pourquoi ^^  
- Pour l'histoire des yeux de Deanys et Viserys, je me dégage de toute responsabilité ^^ Avec notre groupe d'amies, nous avons fait la réflexion à Julie, mais elle nous soutient mordicus que « lilas » et « gris pâle » c'est presque pareil. Oui, elle est mignonne cette petite xD

* * *

**Et voila, encore un chapitre de passé. Des impressions ? Des idées ? Des remarques ? Des critiques alors ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello chers lecteurs :)**  
**Nous revoici avec un nouveau chapitre et un petit jour de retard, oui désolée. (On est en examen jusqu'à fin de la semaine prochaine donc c'est vrai qu'on peut pas se permettre de faire passer la fic avant nos révisions, j'espère que vous comprendrez :) )**

Sinon, comme la dernière fois, merci à Tinamour pour sa review, et voici notre réponse ^^

- Nous nous excusons platement pour les fautes d'orthographe qui trainent encore. Je m'appliquerais à corriger cela quand nous aurons finit nos exams.- Pur le soucis de phrases qui s'enchainent trop vite, c'est vrai qu'elles sont très présentes sur ce chapitre, surtout à la fin il me semble. Je vais travailler à corriger ce problème !  
- Pour toi, l'histoire avance trop vite ou pas assez vite ? Je pense que c'est pas assez vite, c'est vrai, et c'est un peu fait exprès. Pour l'instant tout est calme mais quand ça va se réveiller ça va donner un effet boule de neige énorme !  
- Pour Robb, c'est normal que tu ne le ressentes pas comme dans la série ou le livre, car j'ai pris quelques libertés vis-à-vis de ce personnage. Déjà, je me base sur le Robb de la série, car je n'ai pas lu les livres, il n'y a que Julie qui les a lu (Pas taper *se blottit dans un coin*. J'ai découverts Game of Thrones en Février ! Mais les livres seront tous avalés cet été). Donc, pour Robb, je me suis permise de le dépeindre un peu plus "supérieur" et prétentieux en effet, un peu comme dans l'épisode 6 de la saison 3, si tu l'as vu, quand il s'énerve et prend une décision comme un homme. C'est comme ça que je ne le veux mon Robb Stark !  
- Le pourquoi de la non volonté de Viserys de retourner à Port Réal va bientôt être expliqué :)  
- Pour l'histoire de laisser la vie sauve à Jaime Lannister, lis ce chapitre et tu comprendras ;)  
- Et pour les dragons, c'est aussi dans ce chapitre ! (Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre :P)

**Et voila ! Et nous sommes toujours dispo pour d'autres questions !**

**Pour les autres qui suivent, mais qui ne veulent pas le dire, lancez vous, même en MP,on répondra quand même. On ne mord pas (et on a jamais mordu personne, encore ^^).**

**PS : Une petite rectification a été faite sur le chapitre 2, car j'ai remarqué juste aujourd'hui que Robb Stark (Richard Madden) avait les yeux bleus, et non marrons. Toutes mes excuses à ceux qui ont remarqué.**

* * *

Ice

_La flèche, l'épée, la chute, la boue, les pleurs. Le corps de son amant sans vie ramené au camp. Les pleurs de Lady Arryn. Ses propres pleurs, encore et encore. Le bûcher funéraire. Les flammes dansantes. Les pleurs, toujours. Le rapatriement chez elle. Ses parents. « Il est encore temps de te trouver un nouveau mari. Pourquoi pas Tyrek Lannister ? ». Sa colère, puis celle de son père._

L'étrangère se réveilla en sursaut, fiévreuse et tremblante. Encore ce cauchemar, toujours, pour toujours. Elle étouffait, il lui fallait sortir à tout prix. Elle se leva fébrilement, et traversa la pièce. Elle trébucha et manqua de tomber. Elle se rattrapa à la lourde porte de bois, baissa la tête et tenta de respirer. Derrière elle, une domestique remua dans son lit. C'était Alena, qui avait été réveillée. Elle se releva sur ses coudes, les yeux encore tout endormis et dit d'une voix éraillée par le sommeil : « Talia, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? ». La jeune femme se retourna, toujours tremblante. Elle tenta d'articuler une réponse. « Je … Je me sens pas bien. Faut … que je sorte, finit-elle par lâcher. La domestique resta placide.

- Tu suis le couloir jusqu'au bout, après à droite, encore au bout, tu montes l'escalier, la porte, tu seras dehors. »

Elle avait songé exactement ce que l'étrangère voulait. Talia bégaya un pauvre merci et ouvrit la porte. « Et prend la cape, tu vas attraper froid. ». Malgré son mal aise, elle sourit à la domestique. Elle attrapa la cape accrochée au mur et sortit. Elle traversa les deux couloirs, comme Alena avait dit, monta l'escalier et ouvrit la porte. De l'air, enfin. Elle inspira profondément. L'air froid pénétra dans ses poumons, dénouant le nœud de sa gorge, la délivrant du poids dans sa poitrine. Elle reprit son souffle, respira normalement. Elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. L'air extérieur, l'air de la nuit, la petite brise fraîche avait le don de la calmer, d'apaiser ses angoisses. Elle se trouvait sur un petit échafaudage en bois. Un peu plus loin sur sa gauche se trouvait un escalier qui descendait dans la cour, là où ils avaient laissés les chevaux. Elle fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de descendre dans les écuries pour aller retrouver sa jument, mais se ravisa très vite. Elle n'allait pas commencer à faire comme chez elle. Elle se pencha par-dessus la poutre en bois, et finalement y posa ses deux coudes. Elle inspira de nouveau, fermant les yeux. L'air du Nord était vraiment parfait pour elle. Elle aimait la fraicheur, détestait la chaleur. Elle rouvrit les yeux et scruta l'horizon. La lune était ronde et éclairait l'immense bâtisse, les champs et les bois. Le Nord était vraiment une belle région. Elle prit une dernière bouffée d'air frais et se décida à rentrer. Elle descendit gracieusement les escaliers, revigorée par cette bouffée d'air. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta net. Il y avait un homme au bout, au croisement des deux couloirs. Il avait entendu ses pas sur la pierre et se retourna. L'étrangère distinguait mal l'homme. Elle remarqua juste ses riches habits, une chemise, un pantalon et une cape avec col de fourrure. Surement un autre Stark. Ainsi, lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de la jeune femme, elle ne bougea pas. Plus il avançait, plus elle pu le voir distinctement. C'était un homme fin, plus petit que Robb. Il n'avait les cheveux ni noirs ni bouclés, et ses yeux n'étaient pas foncés. Il paraissait plus âgé que l'héritier des Starks. « Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici » demanda-t-il sur un ton autoritaire. La jeune femme se baissa en signe de respect. « Talia, Ser.

- Tu es nouvelle ?  
- Oui.  
- Quand es-tu arrivée ici ?  
- A la tombée de la nuit.  
- Qui t'as amenée ici ?  
- Robb Stark.  
- Ah, toujours lui. L'héritier prend ses aises, il souffla. Sais-tu pourquoi ?  
- Pour être la nouvelle dame de compagnie de Lady Sansa, Ser.  
- Bien, bien. Il prit une mèche de cheveux de l'étrangère et la fit glisser entre ses doigts, frôlant la joue de la jeune femme. Et sais-tu quelles sont les règles pour les dames de compagnie ici ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle n'en avait aucune idée, à vrai dire. Elle n'avait jamais été dame de compagnie auparavant. Naïvement, elle fit non de la tête. Le sourire de l'homme s'étendit. Il reprit une autre mèche de cheveux et refit le même mouvement. « Et bien, elles passent toutes entre mes mains ». Il lâcha la mèche de cheveux, sourit une dernière fois et tourna les talons. Il disparu vite dans le couloir opposé. La jeune femme, choquée, resta sur place un petit moment. Qu'avait-il dit ? _Elles passent toutes entre mes mains._ Etait-ce bien ce à quoi elle pensait ? Cette pensée lui arracha un frisson. L'idée d'être possédée par un inconnu aussi –elle ne trouvait même pas d'adjectif pour décrire son attitude- la répugnait. Elle se remit de ses émotions et retourna vite se coucher. Elle eu du mal à se rendormir, partagée entre la pensée de son cauchemar et celle de cet homme.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le soleil commençait à peine à briller. Instinctivement, elle se leva d'un bond, puis réalisa qu'elle était à Winterfell, et non au milieu des bois. Elle rit intérieurement de sa réaction. Mily, qui l'avait vue se lever précipitamment, était adossée au mur de droite, souriant. « Vieux reflex, hein ? ». L'étrangère se retourna et lorsqu'elle vu Mily elle sourit à son tour « Oui.

- Aller viens, allons manger. Lord Stark va bientôt venir te chercher. »

Toutes deux s'assirent autour de la grande table en bois où se massaient déjà une dizaine de cuisinières. L'étrangère reconnue certaines de la veille, dont Alena, qui regardait par la fenêtre. Elle les salua toutes, et elles la saluèrent en retour. Talia se sentit bien. Elle avait pensé que l'univers des domestiques était bien moins amical. Elles mangèrent toutes deux en écoutant les histoires qu'une vieille cuisinière racontait sur les Starks. Une fois qu'elles eurent finit de manger, elles s'habillèrent. Mily aida l'étrangère à enfiler sa robe et à l'attacher. Cette jolie robe grise. « A qui était cette robe ? A Lady Sansa ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, Lady Sansa est bien plus petite que toi. Cette robe est là depuis des années, on a jamais vraiment su à qui elle était. Elle serra le laçage au dos. Voila. Elle te va très bien. »

L'étrangère sourit. Elle n'avait pas mit de robe depuis plusieurs années. Elle en avait presque oublié le touché de la soie, et aussi le poids de ces robes. Mais elle était contente d'en remettre une, cela lui avait manqué. Mily fit asseoir la jeune femme sur un lit et entreprit de la coiffer. Il lui fallu un bon moment pour natter les longs cheveux de l'étrangère. Elle avait réalisé une coiffure très sophistiquée, à des lieux de la simple tresse que portait Talia d'habitude. Mily donna ensuite une petite paire de chaussures à Talia, qui les enfila. Quand Mily inspecta Talia dans son entièreté, on frappa à la porte. C'était Robb, comme prévu. Il vit l'étrangère soigneusement habillée et sourit. « Cette robe te va très bien. La jeune femme sourit et le salua. Aller, suis moi, Sansa t'attend. » Talia accorda un dernier sourire à Mily avant de suivre le jeune Lord. Ils traversèrent des couloirs, encore, à croire qu'il n'y avait que ça à Winterfell. Ils descendirent un escalier et arrivèrent dans une grande salle où étaient réunies plusieurs jeunes filles. L'étrangère resta en retrait quand le jeune homme appela sa sœur « Sansa ! ». Une très jolie jeune femme se retourna et sourit. Elle était bien plus jeune que Talia, et déjà très belle. Elle avait les traits fin et des yeux gris-bleu, les mêmes que ceux de son frère, ainsi qu'une chevelure flamboyante. Elle se leva et vint à la rencontre de l'étrangère. Celle-ci la salua respectueusement. « Bonjour Lady Sansa.

- Sansa, voici Talia. Elle est là pour te tenir compagnie, à toi et à Arya », expliqua-t-il.

La jeune Lady eu un grand sourire et salua également l'étrangère. Elle se retourna et appela sa jeune sœur. Une petite fille toute fluette se leva. Talia aurait parié que c'était elle, Arya. Elle ressemblait énormément à son frère. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux bruns et son visage semblait avoir été moulé sur celui de son grand frère. Seuls les yeux étaient différents, bleus chez le jeune homme et foncés pour la petite fille. Elle vint jusqu'à sa sœur et fit un petit sourire à l'étrangère. Sansa regarda par une des fenêtres de la salle et déclara gaiement : « Il fait beau, allons nous promener ! ». Elle prit le bras de Talia, qui du coup tendit son autre bras à la petite fille. Elle rechigna. Le jeune Lord lui lança un regard noir et elle prit le bras de l'étrangère, honteuse. Toutes trois sortirent du château, suivant Sansa qui les menait au Bois Sacré. Lorsqu'elles y pénétrèrent, Talia fut émerveillée. Ce bois respirait la sérénité, le calme, l'apaisement. Il était magnifique avec ses grands arbres aux milliers de feuilles, dans lesquelles le vent soufflait mélodieusement. Il faisait bon, une petite brise du Nord soufflait de temps à autre. L'étrangère sentit la jeune Lady resserrer son bras. Elle demanda : « Alors, d'où viens-tu Talia ? » La jeune femme, étonnée par la question, formula une réponse plus que vague.

- Du Sud, Lady Sansa.  
- Près de Dorne ?  
- Non, plus au Nord, dans le Reach*.  
- Ah le Reach ! Cela doit être une belle région. Il doit y faire bien plus chaud qu'ici ! »

La jeune Lady sourit, ce qui fit sourire l'étrangère qui acquiesça. Elles continuèrent de marcher, puis s'arrêtèrent près d'une mare à l'eau noire comme la nuit. Toutes 3 s'assirent sur des grosses pierres présentes près de la mare, sous un énorme arbre aux feuilles rouges. Talia et Sansa continuèrent de parler alors qu'Arya resta silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de couper la conversation. « Talia, tu as de la famille ? ». La jeune femme coupée dans son élan, ne su que répondre. « J'ai un frère, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Et tes parents ?  
- Ils sont morts quand j'étais jeune.  
- Oh, la petite fille baissa la tête, honteuse de sa question.

- Et toi, présente moi ta famille, dit-elle à l'enfant en posant sa main sur son épaule avec un sourire. Arya sourit à son tour et commença à énumérer les membres de sa famille.  
- Alors il y a Eddard Stark, mon père qui est marié à Cateryn Tully. Ils ont eu d'abord Robb, ensuite Sansa, moi, Bran et Rickon. Il y a Jon Snow aussi.  
- Jon Snow ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée par le nom différent de ce fils.  
- Oui, c'est le fils de mon père …  
- C'est un bâtard, finit Sansa.  
- Sansa !  
- Quoi ? C'est vrai non ?  
- Non, enfin si, mais il … Il ne mérite pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Il est très gentil, il a tout pour être un Stark.  
- Sauf la même mère, répliqua la jeune Lady, cinglante. Et il est glauque.  
- Je suis sure que c'est un homme très gentil, reprit l'étrangère à l'intention de Sansa, puis elle se tourna vers Arya et continua. Mais s'il s'est un bâtard, ce n'est pas une insulte que de le dire. »

La petite fille quitta sa tête renfrognée et sourit à la jeune femme. Sansa décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elles discutaient. Toutes trois se levèrent et rentrèrent. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la cour, l'animation était grande.

* * *

Fire

Ils quittèrent la cellule, passèrent devant les gardes royaux qui leur emboîtèrent le pas. Rhaegar monta en premier, ouvrant la marche, suivit de près par Daenys qui avait glissé sa main dans la sienne, Viserys suivait, surveillant attentivement sa sœur, veillant à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas. Ser Gerold Hightower et Ser Jaime Lannister fermaient la marche.

Ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier, débouchant dans un large couloir baigné par la lumière du soleil. Ils le traversèrent rapidement pour emprunter un nouvel escalier, bien plus imposant, et entrèrent dans une magnifique salle de travail. Rhaegar les fit entrer, ordonnant aux deux chevaliers blancs de monter la garde devant la porte avant de refermer le lourd battant derrière lui. Le dragon vert émit un sifflement avant de s'envoler et de passer par la fenêtre. Le roi invita ses jeunes frères et sœurs à s'asseoir à la grande table. Il s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise, examinant Viserys et Daenys du regard. Ils avaient l'air épuisés, fatigués d'avoir autant voyagé. Leurs cheveux, initialement teints en noir, recommençaient à tirer sur le blanc Targaryen. Le visage de son frère était tuméfié, sa lèvre supérieure enflée, sa pommette droite était violacée. Rhaegar soupira, son frère n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient.

Viserys jetait des regards soucieux vers sa sœur, elle n'avait rien dit depuis la veille, depuis leur discussion dans la cellule. Elle était silencieuse, impassible, son visage ne trahissait en rien ses émotions. Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Juste à temps pour voir entrer trois dragons. Le dragon vert, le plus gros, vint se percher sur le dossier de la chaise de Rhaegar, se postant en sentinelle. Il glissa sa tête sous la main de Rhaegar. Les deux autres dragons, de tailles plus petites, entrèrent à leur tour en virevoltant dans la pièce. Le plus petit, un dragon aux écailles blanches, vint se pelotonner sur les genoux de Daenys tout en grondant de plaisir. Il était ravi de la retrouver, réclamant des caresses. La jeune fille était aussi enchantée de retrouver son dragon qu'elle avait nommé Silverwing**, le caressant distraitement. Le dragon de Viserys, légèrement plus gros, était venu se percher sur le dossier de sa chaise, imitant celui de Rhaegar.

« Si je vous ai conduits ici, c'est que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire et que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le faire n'importe où. » Rhaegar se redressa, posant tour à tour ses yeux d'un lilas sombre sur son frère et sa sœur. Il était de son devoir de les protéger. Non seulement parce qu'il était le roi et qu'il devait veiller à la sécurité de ses sujets mais également parce qu'il était leur frère et qu'il avait juré à leur mère de veiller sur eux. Il avait déjà échoué une fois, il n'allait certainement pas manquer une nouvelle fois à sa parole. Il se tourna vers sa sœur. « Dany… Nous n'avons jamais eu réellement le temps de parler de toi.

- Cela va faire sept ans, Rhaegar. Sept ans qu'elle est morte. J'ai eu le temps de m'y faire, d'aller de l'avant. Bien sûr, elle était ma sœur jumelle. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Viserys m'a aidée à me reconstruire et c'est très bien ainsi, je ne veux pas qu'on parle de ça. Je ne veux plus. » Elle sourit à son frère. L'aîné des Targaryen lui rendit son sourire. Il n'était pourtant pas satisfait de la réponse de sa sœur aussi se jura-t-il de parler seul à seul avec son frère. Le plus rapidement possible. Il se tourna vers ce dernier. « Cela va faire longtemps que vous êtes partis, cinq ans. Je vous avais dit que vous pourriez revenir lorsque je jugerai que toute menace est écartée. Depuis la Rébellion de Robert Baratheon, les rebelles se tiennent tranquilles mais seuls les dieux savent ce qui peut arriver… Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger inutilement. Vous allez devoir continuer à parcourir les routes par vous-mêmes… »

Il se tut. Il ne voulait pas risquer de les faire revenir à King's Landing*** pour les mettre en danger. La jumelle de Daenys était morte, il ne supporterait pas de perdre Viserys et Daenys. Il se leva, faisant les cent pas. Il était torturé entre son envie d'avoir sa famille au complet avec lui, à King's Landing, et sa peur de les mettre en danger. Il avait déjà éloigné sa femme, Cersei Lannister, et ses enfants, Rhaenys et Aegon, de la capitale, les envoyant à Dragonstone****. Il ne pouvait souffrir que quoique ce soit leur arrive, les aimant tendrement. Cersei était une très belle femme, très convoitée et pas toujours très facile à vivre, mais il avait réussi à gagner son amitié et sa loyauté à défaut de son amour. Qu'importe. Il l'aimait et l'idée de la perdre lui était insoutenable. La porte donnant sur le couloir s'ouvrit, Ser Gerold Hightower entra, suivit de Ser Jaime Lannister et de Ser Barristan Selmy. Les deux chevaliers maintenaient fermement Lord Roote qui posait de grands yeux effarés sur les trois dragons qui sifflaient d'un air menaçant. Le capitaine de la Garde Royale s'inclina devant la famille royale avant de se tourner vers le roi. « Sire, comme vous nous l'avez ordonné, voici Lord Roote. »

Rhaegar remercia le chevalier avant de se tourner vers Lord Roote. Les deux gardes royaux le lâchèrent puis reculèrent d'un pas, leurs mains posées sur les gardes de leurs épées. Le seigneur des lieux s'agenouilla précipitamment, bafouillant des hommages et des excuses. Rhaegar le coupa net d'une voix sèche. « Relevez-vous, je n'ai que faire de vos hommages. Cela va faire des mois que mes hommes vous surveillent. Je savais que vous complotiez afin d'obtenir du _pouvoir_ en faisant pression sur la Couronne.

- Je… Je… _Votre Grâce_… Je ne voulais pas… Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de…

- Taisez-vous. Vous avez osé toucher à ma famille en espérant pouvoir obtenir quelque chose de moi par le chantage. Vous n'obtiendrez rien. Ser Barristan, Ser Jaime, emmenez-le à King's Landing, il patientera dans nos cachots jusqu'à son départ pour le Mur. » Les deux chevaliers blancs s'inclinèrent et obéirent, entraînant le seigneur qui suppliait. La porte se referma, plongeant la pièce dans le silence. Le roi se tourna vers son frère et sa sœur. « Ser Gerold, vous veillerez personnellement à ce que Ser Arthur Dayne et Ser Jaime Lannister se tiennent prêts à escorter le Prince Viserys et la Princesse Daenys dans la plus grande discrétion. Vous pouvez disposer. » Le capitaine de la garde s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce. Le roi soupira. Il tremblait.

Daenys qui, jusque là était restée silencieuse, se leva et s'approcha de son frère aîné pour le prendre dans ses bras. Rhaegar, surpris, lui rendit son étreinte. Elle le lâcha, levant ses yeux indigo vers lui. Il lui sourit, caressant ses cheveux. « Va, descend dans la grande salle. Il faut que je parle avec Viserys. »

Les deux frères se retrouvèrent seuls dans un silence quelque peu gêné. Ils n'avaient jamais été véritablement proches à cause de la grande différence d'âge. Rhaegar fut le premier à reprendre la parole. « Hum… Il fallait que je te parle… De toi, de Dany, de vous…

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ? » Viserys inspira profondément, réfléchissant. Son dragon, qu'il avait baptisé Meraxes*****, vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Elle va mieux… Enfin ça dépend. Elle est très fragile.

- Je m'en doute. Est-ce qu'elle a dit quoique ce soit à propos de…

- De la mort de sa jumelle ? Non. J'essaye de la faire parler, je la pousse à me faire part de sa tristesse mais… Elle refuse constamment. » Viserys se passa la main sur le visage. Tous les enfants Targaryen étaient marqués par une nostalgie étrange. Rhaegar avait été le premier, de par son âge mais également parce qu'il avait vécu le déclin de leur père, le roi Aerys. Sa sœur était elle-aussi touchée par cette mélancolie, peut-être était-ce elle la plus touchée, depuis la mort de leur mère. Et tout avait empiré avec la mort de sa sœur jumelle, Daenerys. Elles avaient été longtemps différentes de par leurs caractères mais lorsque Rhaegar l'avait prise sous son aile, Daenys s'était adoucie pour devenir extrêmement proches de sa sœur au point même qu'on les confonde.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir seuls. C'est trop dangereux. » Viserys se tourna vers son frère. Rhaegar semblait perturbé par quelque chose. « Lord Roote n'est sûrement pas le seul à vouloir faire pression sur la Couronne. Les Rebelles sont peut être vaincus, mais ils ne se sont pas tus pour autant. Vous êtes des cibles de choix, vous êtes ma famille.

- Je peux protéger Daenys tout seul. » Rhaegar sourit. Son frère était tellement têtu ! Il vint s'asseoir en face de lui, Viserys l'affronta du regard. « J'ai juré devant les dieux de la protéger lorsque nous tu nous as fiancés. Je suis capable de la protéger, je n'ai pas besoin de tes chevaliers.

- Tu sais de quoi est mort notre père ? » Viserys le regarda, surpris. La question était surprenante. Tout le royaume avait été en deuil pendant sept mois, tout le royaume savait que le roi Aerys II, le Roi Fou, était mort d'une maladie orpheline, sûrement déclenchée par sa folie. Viserys haussa les épaules, détournant la tête, tâchant de prendre un air détaché. « De maladie, tout le royaume le sait, ça.

- C'est ce que la Couronne a bien voulu faire croire. Il a été empoisonné. Je ne veux pas que ça vous arrive, j'ai promis à notre mère de veiller sur vous, de vous protéger. Je tiendrai ma promesse. » Rhaegar se tut. Il avait l'air plus mélancolique que jamais. Repenser à ce qu'avait été sa vie lui faisait mal. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se détacher de la tragédie de Summerhall******. « Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de la Rébellion de Robert Baratheon… C'est une erreur, j'aurais dû. Tu connais les raisons qui ont poussé Robert à entrer en guerre contre notre famille…

- Tu as enlevé Lyanna Stark, sa promise.

- Exactement. C'est cet _affront_ qui a poussé Robert à rallier les gens à sa cause. C'est également cet _affront_ qui lui a donné de la force lors de la bataille du Trident. Il était sur le point de me tuer. Nombreux furent ceux qui croyaient la victoire acquise pour Robert. Ils avaient tort.

- Tu as gagné.

- Exactement. Et tu sais ce qui m'a donné cette force, ce courage ? Vous. J'ai pensé à toi, à Cersei, à mes enfants, à notre mère qui était enceinte à l'époque. J'ai réussi à vaincre Robert. Ma victoire a été décisive. Avec les Lannister de notre côté, notre armée est parvenue à prendre le dessus, à réprimer cette rébellion. Lorsque la guerre fut finie, pas une seule goutte de sang des Targaryen n'avait été versée, Père pouvait continuer son règne.

- Et pourtant, c'est Lord Tywin Lannister et toi-même qui avez régné à sa place, n'est-ce pas ? » Rhaegar acquiesça. Tywin Lannister, Main du Roi depuis si longtemps, avait été l'un des appuis les plus fiables de la Couronne lors de la Rébellion de Robert Baratheon. Aerys, qui se méfiait de sa Main, avait cependant accepté d'écouter ses plus fidèles conseillers et d'accepter le mariage de son héritier avec la fille de Lord Tywin. Ce mariage avait permit de renforcer les relations entre les deux familles. Mariage qui avait été sublime, célébré à travers les Sept Couronnes jusqu'aux Cités Libres. Des présents somptueux avaient été envoyés au couple royal tels des étoffes rarissimes pour Cersei, des livres uniques, des armes très bien réalisées, des chevaux de race, de l'or. Et des œufs de dragons. Trois œufs.

Ces œufs avaient été offerts par Illyrio Mopatis. Somptueux présent qui n'avait pas d'autre prix que la survie de cette espèce que tous croyaient perdue. Personne n'avait pu comprendre comment IllyrioMopatis avait pu se procurer ces trois inestimables œufs mais la famille royale lui avait été reconnaissante au point de lui offrir une splendide demeure et de l'argent et de le nommer _ami_ de la Couronne. Les trois œufs avaient été gardés soigneusement tandis que Rhaegar se plongeait dans ses livres afin de parvenir à comprendre comment les faire éclore. Il avait fini par trouver et les dragons avaient éclos lors des funérailles du Roi Aerys II, lorsqu'ils avaient brûlé son corps.

« Ser Arthur et Ser Jaime vous accompagneront. Pour votre sécurité. Fin de la discussion. » Rhaegar se leva, Ser Gerold entra et s'inclina. Le roi, qui avait reprit son air royal, tourna les talons, invitant son frère à lui emboîter le pas.

* * *

*** The Reach = le Bief**  
**** Silverwing = Aile d'Argent (dragon légendaire ayant appartenu à la **  
**reine Alysanne Targaryen)**  
***** King's Landing = Port Réal**  
****** Dragonstone = Peyredragon**  
******* Meraxes = un des dragons légendaires ayant appartenu à Aegon le **  
**Conquérant**  
******** Summerhall = Lestival**

* * *

**Another one, on avance on avance mes petits ! Mais on est pas au bout de nos peines !  
Laissez une petite review, alleeeeeeeeez :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Voici le tant attendu Chapitre 6 ! Nous nous excusons encore une fois pour le retard, mais nous avions toutes les deux la tête dans nos exams, donc pas facile d'écrire. Mais maintenant on a finit, donc nous devrions reprendre un rythme normal.**

**Nous essayerons si possible de rattraper notre retard en publiant le Chapitre 7 en milieu de semaine, et le Chapitre 8 lundi prochain.  
Nous avons perdu Tinamour en chemin avec le cinquième chapitre, j'espère qu'elle reviendra vite :)  
Enfin voila, un nouveau chapitre. Toujours, dites nous ce que vous en pensez, rien ne nous fait plus plaisir, vraiment !**

**A bientôt.**

* * *

Ice

Un petit rassemblement d'hommes s'était formé au milieu de la cour. Sansa et Arya s'approchèrent tandis que l'étrangère restait en retrait. Les hommes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer les deux jeunes filles et Talia pu voir ce qu'il se passait. Au milieu de tous ces hommes, elle vit Robb, qui souriait et parlait, tenant dans ses bras deux petites boules de poils qui couinaient. Talia fut surprise, elle n'avait jamais vu d'animal de ce genre. Ils ressemblaient à de gros chiots, mais ils étaient blancs et gris, avec un pelage très fourni. Un peu le même que celui d'un loup. A coté de Robb, elle reconnut l'homme qu'elle avait croisé dans le couloir pendant la nuit. Il était auburn, plus petit d'une demi-tête du reste des hommes présents et il n'avait rien d'un Stark. Il portait également deux petits chiots, et n'avait pas l'air enchanté. A côté de Robb se tenait un petit garçon, d'une dizaine d'années, à peine, qui tenait fermement son chiot, collant sa tête à celle de la petite bête. Cette scène attendrissante fit sourire l'étrangère. Un homme imposant s'avança vers les deux jeunes sœurs, qui s'empressèrent de lui sauter dans les bras. C'était sans aucun doute Eddard Stark, le Gouverneur du Nord. C'était donc de lui que ses filles et ses fils tenaient leurs cheveux foncés et leurs yeux tintés de bleu. Cet homme imposait le respect et respirait la loyauté et la confiance. Après avoir embrassé ses filles, il se retourna et prit les deux chiots que tenait l'homme auburn, pour les leur donner. Toutes deux souriaient à pleines dents, prenant chacune un chiot. Lord Stark leur fit signer de filer. Elles ne se firent pas prier et rejoignirent l'étrangère, qui était curieuse de savoir la race et l'origine de ces petites boules de poils. « Talia, regarde comme ils sont beaux ! » clama Arya en lui collant son chiot dans les bras. L'étrangère réceptionna la petite bête qui vint coller sa truffe froide dans son cou en glapissant. Elle caressa la fourrure soyeuse. « Qu'est ce que c'est comme chien ? » Sansa éclata de rire. « Mais ce n'est pas un chien, c'est un loup !

- Un loup ?  
- Oui, un direwolf*. Comme l'emblème de notre maison.  
- Ah ! Mais ils vont devenir énormes, qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire après ? Les relâcher ?  
- Non, on va en faire des bêtes féroces, cria Arya en grognant pour se moquer de l'étrangère. Père a dit qu'ils seront de formidables compagnons. »

Talia sourit. La petite fille était si vive et intelligente. Elle caressa une dernière fois le petit animal puis lui rendit. Arya serra le louveteau contre sa poitrine, enfouissant son petit nez dans la fourrure. Toutes trois se décidèrent à rentrer. Mais juste avant de pénétrer dans la bâtisse, Arya fit un demi-tour. « Jon ! » cria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras d'un jeune homme. Sansa soupira et rejoignit lentement sa petite sœur, Talia suivit. C'était donc lui, Jon Snow. Le bâtard d'Eddard Stark. Il avait des cheveux d'ébène, mi-longs et bouclés qui encadraient un visage plutôt fermé, dont les yeux noirs étaient tintés d'une certaine mélancolie. Il était à peine plus petit que Robb, et plus musclé. Il tenait sous un bras un louveteau tout blanc aux yeux rouges, un petit albinos et serrait sa demi-sœur contre lui de l'autre bras en souriant. Son regard était doux. Lorsqu'il rompit l'étreinte, il leva les yeux vers Sansa, à qui il sourit également. Malgré le peu d'amour qu'elle portait au bâtard, elle lui rendit son sourire. Lorsque le regard du jeune homme atteignit celui de Talia, elle voulut se plonger dans les yeux ténébreux, ces yeux si tristes qui semblaient avoir tellement à dire. Mais bien vite elle les quitta, revenant à sa condition de dame de compagnie, et inclina la tête, en signe de respect. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, le jeune homme était toujours là et lui souriait. Il regarda Arya, toujours collée à lui, qui se détacha. Elle caressa le petit loup blanc et retourna auprès de Sansa. Elles rentrèrent, comme prévu, dans la grande pièce commune. Les deux jeunes filles posèrent leurs louveteaux au sol. Ils s'empressèrent d'aller gambader un peu plus loin, de jouer en couinant. Toutes trois s'installèrent dans des fauteuils et commencèrent à discuter. « Alors, comment comptez-vous les appeler ? » demanda Talia en désignant les louveteaux d'un signe de tête. Arya n'y avait pas encore pensé, il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse. Pour Sansa, c'était déjà tout réfléchi. « Je vais l'appeler Lady, dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait. Elle sera une jolie louve, bien élevée » Arya fronça les sourcils.

« Lady ? Mais c'est un animal sauvage, pas un humain ! La petite fille se tut un moment. Nymeria, voila, Nymeria ça sera parfait !  
- C'est un très joli nom ça, Arya. Il va falloir beaucoup de lait pour tous les nourrir. Il y en a combien ?  
- Père a dit qu'ils en avaient trouvé six. Chacun a eu le sien, répondit Sansa.  
- Mais celui qui vous a donné les vôtre, il n'en a pas eu ?  
- Theon ? Il n'est pas de la famille, c'est un Greyjoy. Il est la pupille de notre père depuis la rébellion de son père.  
- Ça permet de tenir Balon Greyjoy tranquille », coupa Arya avec un sourire plein de malice.

Alors c'était lui qu'elle avait croisé dans le couloir cette nuit. C'était lui qui avait eu un comportement fort déplacé, presque malsain. Le dernier fils vivant des Greyjoy, le _prince_ des Iron Islands**. Elle l'avait imaginé bien plus galant. Mais après tout c'était un fer-né et sa réputation était déjà bien établie. Puis elle se souvint de sa condition de dame de compagnie, et se dit qu'après tout, cela devait être comme ça que fonctionnaient les relations entre domestiques et seigneurs.

Sansa et Talia continuèrent de parler un moment pendant qu'Arya jouait avec Nymeria. Une domestique appela les deux jeunes Stark pour le déjeuner, qui la suivirent. Talia s'occupa des deux louveteaux, leur donnant a chacun un bon bol de lait. Elle resta un petit moment avec eux, les observant jouer et couiner. Elle se rappela son enfance, si heureuse, lorsqu'elle jouait avec son frère, qu'ils se battaient à coup de roseau, qu'un des deux finissait toujours par tomber dans la mare. Son cœur se serra à ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait quitté ? Pourquoi ? Quelle erreur, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par Mily, qui l'appela à son tour pour déjeuner. Elle suivit la jeune femme, en se demandant comment elle pouvait ne pas se perdre dans ce gigantesque labyrinthe qu'était Winterfell. Elle retrouva avec plaisir la cuisine des domestiques où elle passa un agréable déjeuner, ce qui la détendit. Lorsque l'heure fut venue, elle rejoignit Sansa et Arya entourées d'autres jeunes femmes, dans la salle où ce groupaient les femmes. Arya avait la mine renfrognée alors que Sansa pétillait de joie. Lorsqu'elle vit Talia, elle s'accrocha à son bras et demanda gaiement « Talia, tu sais coudre ?» L'étrangère eu un sourire. « Bien sur que je sais coudre ! Et broder aussi.

- Qu'est ce que vous brodiez dans le Sud ?  
- Des fleurs, beaucoup de fleurs. Il y en a beaucoup dans le Sud, de toutes sortes, de toutes les couleurs.  
- Oh des fleurs ! Oh Talia apprend moi s'il te plait !  
- Bien sur. Et toi Arya, tu sais coudre et broder ? demanda-t-elle à l'attention de la petite fille.  
- Oui, mais je n'aime pas ça. Et je n'y arrive pas en plus. » Elle boudait visiblement.

L'étrangère sourit. Elle entreprit de prouver à Arya que la broderie pouvait être très intéressante en l'aidant à broder un portrait de Nymeria. Elle apprit aussi à Sansa les différentes fleurs qu'elle connaissait, leur couleur, leur parfum. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, les deux jeunes Stark étaient plutôt contentes de leurs broderies. Elles remercièrent l'étrangère et prirent congé de la jeune femme pour aller prendre leur bain. Talia en profita pour retourner dans les appartements des domestiques. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, Mily et Alena discutaient. Elles accueillirent l'étrangère avec un grand sourire et ne cessèrent de la questionner sur sa journée avec les deux filles Stark. Elle expliqua tout, avec un sourire constant accroché à ses lèvres. Ces deux jeunes Ladies étaient vraiment attachantes. Sansa était bien élevée, elle serait une excellente femme plus tard. Arya était encore jeune pour penser à son futur, c'était une trépidante boule d'énergie. Après le récit de la journée, Talia se changea, troquant sa lourde robe contre son pantalon et sa chemise, non sans emprunter la cape de laine d'Alena. Elle sortit avec une seule idée en tête. Elle traversa plusieurs couloirs, beaucoup à vrai dire, tant qu'elle se croyait perdue. Finalement elle trouva son chemin vers la cour. Elle le traversa furtivement en direction des écuries. L'odeur de paille et de poussière vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle s'enfonça dans le bâtiment, guettant le moindre bruit humain. Tout au fond se trouvaient les poulinières, comme l'avait dit Robb. Elle trouvait aux milieux de ses juments la sienne. Sa jument grise. Jade. Elle siffla doucement et la jument releva la tête, les oreilles dressées. L'étrangère eu un discret sourire. Elle ouvrit sans bruit la porte de l'enclos et s'y faufila. Doucement, elle se rapprocha de la brave bête et encercla l'encolure de ses bras, enfonçant son nez dans la crinière. Elle caressa Jade longuement, flatta la jument, murmurant des choses qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre. Elle s'assit dans un coin, sur un petit tas de paille et y resta un moment, sans bouger, sans parler. Le fait seul d'être avec les chevaux lui suffisait. Elle ferma les yeux et se remit à penser à son enfance, à ce qu'elle avait quitté. Soudain, une voix la fit sursauter « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ». Elle leva la tête et aperçu juste un reflet de lumière sur des cheveux cuivrés.

* * *

Fire

Daenys était descendue dans la cour principale. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir depuis la veille au soir, le soleil brillait. La Garde Royale était là, au grand complet. Les chevaliers blancs attendaient que leur roi revienne vers eux, discutant entre eux sans pour autant baisser la garde. Ser Lewyn Martell et Ser Oswell Whent surveillaient étroitement Lord Roote qui, en voyant paraître Daenys accompagnée de son dragon, se jeta à ses pieds, la suppliant. Les chevaliers le saisirent par les épaules, le tirant en arrière, le rappelant à l'ordre. Il avait l'air misérable, paniqué. Daenys, prise de pitié, s'approcha de lui pour s'agenouiller afin d'être à sa hauteur. Ser Lewyn la mit en garder. « Attention votre altesse, ne vous approchez pas trop de lui.

- Je vous remercie de votre attention, Ser Barristan, mais je ne crois pas qu'il puisse me faire quoi que ce soit. Vous et votre frère le surveillez trop étroitement pour cela. » Elle sourit au chevalier qui hocha la tête, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre. Daenys reporta son attention sur Lord Roote. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit glapissement en voyant le dragon s'approcher de lui. Daenys observa Lord Roote en silence. Elle était incapable de comprendre pourquoi un homme tel que lui pouvait commettre un tel geste. Comment pouvait-il se révolter contre son frère ? Rhaegar était un bien meilleur roi que ne l'avait été Aerys. Rhaegar avait réussi à ramener le calme dans le royaume en révolte, il avait réussi à combler les dettes qu'Aerys avait contractées. Le royaume connaissait une période de paix et de prospérité qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis le règne de Jaehaerys II et celui d'Aegon V. Sans quitter Lord Roote des yeux, la princesse s'adressa aux chevaliers de la Garde. « Ser Barristan… Viserys m'a dit que le roi surveillait cet homme depuis des mois… Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui, votre altesse. Le roi Rhaegar a chargé Lord Varys de surveiller les bannerets qui s'agitent depuis la Rébellion.  
- Et Viserys était au courant… Pourquoi ?

- Seul le roi peut vous répondre sur ses intentions. » Daenys ne répondit pas. Elle se releva et s'éloigna pour réfléchir, laissant son regard courir sur les murs qui couraient tout autour de la cour. Lord Harroway's town*** avait un magnifique château, construit des années auparavant, autrefois le siège de la famille Harroway, éteinte depuis des années. C'était dommage qu'un aussi beau château ne soit tombé entre les mains de Lord Roote.

Rhaegar et Viserys revinrent, flanqués de leurs dragons qui volaient dans le ciel, se donnant la chasse, celui de Daenys s'envola les rejoindre tandis que la jeune fille s'approchait d'eux. Ser Gerold rejoignit ses chevaliers. Rhaegar se tourna vers son frère et sa sœur. « J'ai fait une erreur en vous éloignant de King's Landing****, j'aurais dû vous garder auprès de moi. J'aimerais que vous reveniez. » Un grand silence accueilli ses paroles. Il les regarda avec un peu d'appréhension. Il les avait pratiquement jetés hors de chez eux, les privant de la chaleur d'un domicile. Il s'en voulait.

Viserys prit sa sœur par la main, il savait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, rentrer. Il avait, à plusieurs reprises, été tenté de faire demi-tour, de la ramener à la maison. Il avait résisté, suivant les ordres de Rhaegar : ne pas rentrer tant que Rhaegar ne leur en donnait pas l'autorisation, tant que les menaces n'étaient pas écartées. Mais, en même temps, ne vivaient-ils pas à King's Landing, la capitale ? N'étaient-ils pas la famille royale, les détenteurs du pouvoir ? Ici, tout était une question de pouvoir alors tout était permis pour l'obtenir. Viserys avait cependant obéit à son frère, protégeant sa sœur. C'était à elle de choisir, la décision lui appartenait.

Daenys n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle pressa la main de Viserys, se retenant de sauter dans les bras de ses frères tant elle était heureuse. Ce n'était pas convenable, ce n'était pas digne de son rang. Elle se permit un immense sourire qui illumina tout son visage, faisant briller ses yeux. Rhaegar, soulagé, fit signe à ses chevaliers de se préparer à partir avant de se tourner vers son propre cheval, tout harnaché de vert émeraude, de cuivre et d'or. Les gardes royaux s'empressèrent de monter à cheval à leur tour, se préparant à quitter les lieux rapidement. Lord Roote montait un cheval bai, fermement encadré par les chevaliers.

Viserys pressa la main de sa sœur. Elle se tourna vers lui, radieuse. Il lui prit le menton entre ses doigts pour lui lever doucement le visage vers lui. Elle était ravissante. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue avant de se dérober pour s'approcher de son cheval et monter en selle. Viserys la laisser s'éloigner, la suivant du regard. Sa sœur était fragile, elle avait besoin de se savoir en sécurité mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de la ramener King's Landing, malgré ses supplications. Néanmoins, il monta en selle à son tour.

Rhaegar jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la cour. Il allait devoir désigner un seigneur qui pourra s'occuper convenablement de ce château. Il détourna les yeux pour mettre son cheval au pas et ainsi passer la grande porte, suivit de sa Garde royale et de ses frère et sœur. Le voyage allait être long, il le savait, mais cela allait lui permettre de discuter avec son frère et sa sœur de leurs cinq années passées sur les routes. En même temps, il ne voulait pas être absent trop longtemps. Certes, il avait confié le pouvoir à sa Main, Lord Mace Tyrell, mais il préférait s'en occuper lui-même.

Il cheminait, pensif, entouré par sa garde rapproché. Peut-être fallait-il mieux faire également revenir sa femme et ses enfants. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Viserys qui s'était porté à sa hauteur. « Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Oui. C'est à propos de Dany. Elle est fragile, tu le sais. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça de la faire revenir à King's Landing.  
- C'était une erreur de vous faire partir. J'ai fuit mes responsabilités, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter véritablement.

- Je vois. Si tu nous fais revenir c'est pour nous expliquer tes choix et après nous faire repartir, c'est ça ? » Viserys essayait de rester calme, de ne pas trop élever la voix. Mais il était en colère contre son frère. Il lui en voulait de les avoir éloignés de sa vie, de les avoir forcés à partir. Il ne les connaissait plus, il n'avait pas vu sa sœur grandir, devenir la jeune femme qu'elle était à présent. C'était lui, Viserys, qui s'était appliqué à faire son éducation, à la protéger.

Énervé, il lança son cheval au trot, prenant de la distance. Il fut rattrapé par Daenys et le dragon de celle-ci. Il la regarda chevaucher à ses côtés. Elle avait grandit, elle était devenue une véritable femme à présent, une femme faite. Mais, pour lui, elle était toujours sa sœur cadette, elle restait la fragile petite fille de treize ans qui s'était coupée du monde en se plongeant dans un mutisme qui avait duré près de deux ans. C'était lui, son frère, son ami, son fiancé, qui avait réussi à la faire sortir de ce mutisme, qui était parvenu à la refaire parler. C'était à lui qu'elle avait fait son premier sourire depuis la mort de sa jumelle. C'était lui qui l'avait réentendue rire à nouveau. « Tu te souviens lorsque nous sommes allés à Dorne ? » La voix douce de sa sœur le tira de ses pensées, il lui sourit. Oui, bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, ils avaient été accueillis par Oberyn Martell, la Vipère Rouge, le prince de Dorne. L'accueil avait été chaleureux, ils avaient été logés royalement. Viserys craignait que leurs véritables identités ne soient dévoilées, mais Oberyn leur avait promis de garder le secret. Les alliances entre la maison Targaryen et la maison Martell s'en étaient trouvées renforcées.

Daenys lança soudainement son cheval au galop, éclatant d'un rire adorable, suivie de près par son dragon. Viserys la regarda partir. Il avait l'habitude de la voir partir comme ça. Elle en avait besoin, ça lui permettait de se retrouver seule avec ses pensées. Viserys avait, sans y penser, ralenti le pas de sa monture, aussi fut-il rejoint par Rhaegar et sa Garde royale. Rhaegar cala le pas de son étalon sur celui de son frère. « Je suis désolé. C'était égoïste de ma part, tu as raison.

- Tu n'es pas un Targaryen pour rien. » Les deux frères se sourirent. Leurs seize ans d'écart les avaient toujours éloignés, Viserys ayant toujours vécu dans l'ombre de son frère, devant se battre pour exister aux yeux de leur père. Mais ce n'avait pas été le cas avec leur mère qui s'était occupée de lui avec amour. Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus cas, les deux frères s'entendant relativement bien. Rhaegar se dressa sur ses étriers, ne voyant pas revenir Daenys, ou même, ne voyant pas son dragon voler dans les airs. Cette partie de la route étant droite, il aurait dû la voir, au loin, même un minuscule petit point sur l'horizon. Rien. Il se remit en selle, l'air inquiet. « Je ne la vois pas…

- Elle fait souvent ça, ne t'en fais pas, elle va revenir. » Viserys avait l'habitude, voyageant avec Dany depuis si longtemps. Ce n'était pas le cas pour Rhaegar qui, étant âgé de vingt-cinq ans de plus que sa jeune sœur, la voyait quasiment comme sa fille. Le roi fit signe à Ser Jaime Lannister de s'approcher. Le chevalier obéit immédiatement. « Votre Grâce ?

- Allez voir si vous pouvez trouver la princesse Daenys. Protégez-la au péril de votre vie. » Ser Jaime hocha la tête et piqua des talons afin de lancer son cheval blanc au galop. Il s'éloigna, scrutant la route royale et le paysage, cherchant des yeux la jeune princesse. Elle n'était nul part. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, le cortège royal était hors de vue. Ser Jaime inspira profondément et décida d'explorer le bosquet qu'il voyait un peu plus loin. Il lança son cheval au galop pour se hâter de rejoindre le bosquet qu'il rejoignit rapidement. C'était un bosquet de chênes touffus, trop dense pour que son cheval puisse entrer. Il mit pied à terre et, prenant son cheval par la bride, il chercha une entrée. Il la trouva rapidement, entre deux petits bouleaux, laissant juste assez d'espace pour permettre à un homme de s'y faufiler. Le cheval noir de la jeune princesse Targaryen broutait paisiblement. Ser Jaime flatta l'encolure de son cheval avant de pénétrer dans le bosquet.

Le chevalier blanc fut plongé dans une pénombre et un silence qui le dérouta. Il tira son épée, avançant prudemment. Rien. Il n'y avait personne. Ser Jaime était perplexe. Il avait bien vu le cheval de la jeune fille brouter devant le bois ! Où était-elle ? Il grinça des dents. « Si je ne la retrouve pas… » Un bruissement le fit tourner la tête vers sa droite. Il se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit et parvint devant un frêle barral au bois blanc et aux feuilles pourpres. Le chevalier fut surpris. D'habitude ces arbres poussaient dans les forêts du Nord, même si on en trouvait dans les bois sacrés à l'intérieur des grandes villes. Comme à King's Landing par exemple. Le bruissement se refit entendre, le faisant lever les yeux. Les feuilles se mouvaient doucement comme sous l'effet d'un vent inexistant. Mais ce n'était pas les feuilles qui intriguaient Jaime Lannister. La jeune princesse était là, perchée sur une branche, occupée à examiner les branches qui l'entouraient, son dragon perché à ses côtés. Le chevalier n'en revenait pas. « Princesse ? » La jeune fille eut un petit hoquet de surprise avant de se pencher, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Jaime ! Vous tombez bien !  
- Le roi m'a envoyé à votre recherche, j'ai pour ordre de vous reconduire jusqu'à lui et de vous protéger.  
- Plus tard ! Venez m'aider. » Le garde royal la regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils, ombrageant ses beaux yeux indigo. « C'est un _ordre_ Ser. Venez m'aider. » Elle le regarda retirer son heaume, planter son épée dans le sol, poser son heaume dessus, retirer son beau manteau blanc et grimper dans le barral. Il se jucha sur la branche en face d'elle, peu à l'aise. Daenys avait retrouvé un grand sourire, Jaime avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait vingt ans. La jeune fille examinait les branches au-dessus de sa tête. « Viserys m'a raconté une fois que les meilleurs arcs étaient taillés dans de l'essence de barral…  
- Et vous êtes venue ici…  
- Exactement ! Sauf que je n'arrive pas à attraper la branche qui m'intéresse et Silverwing est trop gros pour l'atteindre en volant à travers les branches. Vous allez devoir m'aider, Ser.  
- Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse. » Jaime se mit précautionneusement debout sur la branche, se rattrapant à toutes les autres branches pour garder son équilibre. Il sortit son poignard et scia la base de la branche que la jeune fille lui désignait. Il y parvint, la branche tomba et atterrit sur l'herbe, en contrebas. La princesse était ravie. Le chevalier redescendit de l'arbre pour réceptionner Daenys qui se laissa glisser à terre, suivie de son dragon. Ser Jaime rengaina son épée, remit son heaume et ragrafa son manteau avant de regarder la jeune fille ramasser la longue branche fine. Elle était étonnamment droite et sans trop de nœuds. La jeune princesse eut un grand sourire et reprit le chemin en direction de la sortie du bosquet, suivie de près par le garde royal. Ils retrouvèrent leurs chevaux qui les attendaient patiemment, montèrent en selle et rejoignirent au pas la route royale pour rejoindre le cortège royal.

Daenys, armée de sa branche, observait le chevalier. C'était le frère jumeau de la reine, un homme réputé pour sa beauté, son élégance. Ils étaient de la même famille désormais. Le chevalier devait se sentir observé car il tourna la tête vers elle. « Quelque chose ne va pas, princesse ?  
- Non, tout va bien. J'étais juste en train de me demander comment allait la reine, votre sœur ?  
- Bien. La reine va bien. » Daenys n'insista pas devant l'air fermé du chevalier. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

* * *

* direwolf = les loups du Nord (Ghost, Nymeria, Lady, Grey Wind and co) traduit par Loup-Garou en Français mais c'est pas joli !  
** Iron Islands = les Iles de Fer, territoire placé sous le contrôle des Greyjoys.  
*** Lord Harroway's town = Lord Herpivoie-Ville  
**** King's Landing = Port Réal

* * *

**Voici voila, chapitre 6 long à venir mais on s'en sort ! Comme d'hab, petit commentaire ? :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde :)**  
**Un nouveau chapitre, encore un de passé ! On est déjà au septième, que ça passe vite !**

**Sinon, nous tenons à remercier tout spécialement notre beta-reader, notre chère amie Alizée.**

**Nos remerciements également à FolleDingue78 et Matt81095 pour leur review. L'une nous a fait beaucoup rire et nous donne très envie de connaître son auteure ... ^^ Et l'autre, plus technique, nous a permis de comprendre ce que les lecteurs attendent :)**

* * *

Ice

Elle reconnu la voix de Theon, soupira et se leva. « J'avais besoin de calme, répondit-elle sans sourciller.

- Pourquoi dans les écuries et pas dans le château ?  
- Parce que les chevaux ne vous dérangent pas. »

Elle a avait parlé sèchement. L'étrangère s'avança vers la porte qui fermait l'enclos et sortit. La jument grise voulut la suivre mais fut arrêtée. La jeune femme sourit à la brave bête et tourna les talons pour partir. Mais elle fut retenue dans son élan. Il avait attrapé son poignet et le tenait serré. Elle le sentit s'avancer dans son dos. Il se plaqua contre elle. Ils n'étaient séparés que par le poignet de l'étrangère, qu'il avait retourné dans son dos, tordant le bras de la jeune femme. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien. Le Fer-né passa sa main libre dans les longs cheveux de Talia, descendit dans sa nuque, puis encercla son cou. Il serra légèrement et murmura « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi l'étrangère.».

Il desserra son emprise sur le cou de la jeune femme, et glissa sa main sous la légère chemise. Il caressa du bout des doigts la peau blanche de la gorge, juste au dessus de sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il voulut descendre, ses doigts se heurtèrent au bandage qui tenait la poitrine de l'étrangère. Elle ne bougea toujours pas, ne voulant pas accroitre la douleur dans son bras. Elle sentit le souffle brûlant du jeune homme dans son cou, puis ses lèvres chaudes sur sa peau. Elle frissonna de dégout et serra les dents. Le Fer-né entreprit de déboutonner la fine chemise de Talia, mais la jeune femme, rassemblant son courage, murmura « Je ne pense pas que les écuries soient le meilleur endroit pour … ça ».

Elle avait hésité sur le dernier mot. Il eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel aucun des deux ne bougea. Puis finalement Theon s'éloigna de l'étrangère et lâcha son poignet. « Tu as raison. Nous verrons ça plus tard. ». Il eut un sourire malin et sortit du bâtiment. La jeune femme frotta son poignet, reprenant ses esprit. Cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle se retourna vers l'enclos et caressa le chanfrein de sa jument. Elle soupira. Etait-ce finalement une bêtise que d'avoir suivi Robb à Winterfell ? Devait-elle se soumettre au Fer-né ou résister ? Elle soupira une seconde fois. La porte des écuries grinça, s'entrouvrit et laissa apparaitre Robb.

Il s'avança vers la jeune femme et caressa lui aussi la jument grise. Il avait l'air grave. « Tu veux aller faire un tour ? ». Sa voix était posée, et il avait souri. L'étrangère acquiesça silencieusement et sourit à son tour. Il partit dans un coin sombre de l'écurie et revint avec deux brides. Il tendit à Talia la bride en cuir noir de sa jument. En silence, ils harnachèrent leurs chevaux. Le jeune Lord partit chercher sa selle, mais lorsqu'il revint, la jeune femme était déjà à cheval, sans sa selle. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda le jeune homme. Elle sourit doucement. « Vous savez, on peut monter à cheval sans selle. Vous devriez essayer !  
Il hésitait. Jamais il n'avait fait ça, monter sans selle.

- Mais … Comment tu fais pour tenir à cheval sans ta selle ?  
- Eh bien, il faut serrer les jambes !  
- Et en cas d'attaque de sauvageons ?  
- Si vous avez peur de ne pas vous en sortir seul, donnez-moi mon arc ».

Elle sourit fièrement. Le brun se laissa convaincre. Il repartit poser sa selle puis revint avec l'arc et le carquois de l'étrangère. Il les lui lança, elle passa son arc en bandoulière et attacha son carquois à sa ceinture. Robb sortit son cheval de l'écurie, Talia suivit. Dans la cour, il prit appui sur une grosse pierre et sauta à cheval. Cette façon de monter n'était pas confortable pour un homme, vraiment pas. Mais il se pencha légèrement en arrière et trouva sa position. Tous deux partirent dans le Wolf's Wood*. Il faisant bon, le soleil passait à travers les feuilles des arbres, éclairant à demi la forêt. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent un moment sans parler, sans se regarder. Robb prit finalement la parole. « Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans les écuries tout à l'heure ? La jeune femme leva la tête.

- Oh, j'avais besoin d'un peu de calme. Je ne suis pas habituée à autant de monde.  
- Depuis combien de temps errais-tu dehors, comme ça ?  
- Deux ans. » L'étrangère avait dit ça d'un ton triste et las, ce qui affecta Robb.

Néanmoins, ils continuèrent à discuter. Le jeune homme demanda d'où Talia venait et ce qu'elle avait fui, comment elle s'était retrouvée dans le Nord, si près de Winterfell. Et la jeune femme répondit calmement. Comme elle avait dit àSansa et Arya, elle venait du Reach**. Elle ajouta qu'elle avait fui ses parents, qui avaient voulu la remarier après la mort de son fiancé, ce qu'elle refusait obstinément. Enfin, si elle avait atterri dans le Nord, ce n'était que pur hasard. Depuis deux ans elle errait sur les routes de Westeros sans destination précise, elle allait donc où sa jument l'emmenait. Le jeune Lord fut satisfait de ses réponses et ne posa plus aucune question. Après un petit moment de silence la jeune femme, joueuse, fit pression sur les flancs de sa jument et la passa au galop. Le grand étalon noir de Robb suivit. Le jeune homme surpris, serra ses mollets, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'accélérer le galop de son cheval. Bientôt ils doublèrent Talia et Jade. L'étrangère riait de la position plus que bancale du Stark. Il se rattrapa néanmoins et réussit à ralentir son destrier. Il trouva son équilibre et lorsque Talia l'eût rejoint, il se tenait droit et ne risquait plus de tomber. Il rit avec la jeune femme. « Alors, n'est-ce pas agréable de galoper sans sa selle ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant. Il reconnut qu'il était plaisant de sentir les muscles de son cheval, d'avoir ce contact rapproché avec l'animal. On se sentait libre. Finalement, ils repassèrent au pas et laissèrent leurs bêtes souffler. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. « Qu'est-ce que faisait Theon dans les écuries ? Il ne t'a pas importuné ?

- Non non, on ne faisait que discuter. Elle avait menti, elle ne pouvait rien dire, surtout pas à Robb.  
- Bien, ne te laisse pas faire surtout. Il peut être très pénible et grossier parfois, mais tu n'as pas à subir cela. »La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement. Maintenant elle était sûre qu'elle ne devait pas se soumettre au Fer-né, qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Elle se sentait soudain plus forte. Ils entreprirent de rentrer au château.

Un instant après avoir pris cette décision, Talia arrêta sa jument et s'immobilisa. Elle scrutait les alentours et tendait l'oreille. « Talia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut rentrer. ». Elle lui fit rapidement signe de s'arrêter et de se taire. Elle prit son arc, sortit une flèche de son carquois et arma son tir. Tout se passait exactement comme quand elle avait rencontré Robb, mais ce qui se cachait des les buissons n'était pas noble. Elle banda son arc et décocha sa flèche. La corde vibra et la flèche fendit l'air dans un sifflement aigu. Lorsqu'elle atteignit sa cible, un cri retentit dans le bois. Les chevaux dressèrent les oreilles. Talia ne bougea pas et fit signe à Robb d'y aller. Le jeune Lord éperonna son étalon, qui s'avança au pas vers les fourrés. Au milieu il y trouva un sauvageon, l'épaule ensanglantée par la flèche qui l'avait transpercée. « Tu ne l'as pas tué, cria le brun à l'étrangère.

- Ce n'était pas le but. Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Juste un sauvageon. » Le jeune Lord descendit de son cheval, dégaina son épée et posa la pointe de sa lame juste sous la mâchoire du sauvageon. Il fit signe à Talia de s'approcher, elle s'exécuta. « Tire-lui une flèche dans la cuisse, il faut le ramener à Winterfell ». Robb avait pris un ton grave.

Peu enchantée par cette idée, l'étrangère arma lentement son arc. Elle tira. La flèche atteignit parfaitement sa cible. Second cri de douleur. Le jeune homme profita du moment pour arracher ensemble les deux flèches plantées dans la chair du sauvageon. Il tremblait comme une feuille malmenée par le vent du Nord. Talia descendit de cheval et récupéra ses flèches que lui tendait le jeune Lord. Elle l'aida ensuite à mettre le sauvageon debout, puis à le hisser sur la jument grise, qui ne bougea pas. Elle défit la corde de son arc et attacha les mains du sauvageon ensemble. Robb prit les rênes et les passa par-dessus l'encolure. Il prit son élan et sauta à cheval. Il tendit une main à Talia, qui la saisit et s'élança. Lorsqu'elle fut confortablement installée sur l'étalon noir, le jeune Lord éperonna son destrier. L'étrangère s'accrocha au plastron de cuir du jeune homme. Ils chevauchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'immense bâtisse.

A une dizaine de pas de la grande porte, Robb arrêta son destrier et tira sur les rênes de Jade. « Je vais chercher des gardes. Ne bouge pas. ». Pour acquiescer elle lâcha le plastron de Robb et se recula. Il sauta à terre et courut en direction du château. Le sauvageon grognait dans son coin. Il fallut peu de temps au jeune Lord pour revenir avec quelques gardes. Ils descendirent le sauvage, rendirent la corde d'arc à Talia. Ils le trainèrent jusqu'aux portes et disparurent derrière les murs. L'étrangère se laissa glisser à terre et récupéra les rênes de sa jument. Les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent dans la cour et se dirigèrent vers l'écurie.

Robb héla un page et lui confia son cheval. Talia préféra s'occuper de sa jument elle-même. Elle la rentra dans l'enclos et lui enleva la bride. Jade secoua la tête et s'ébroua, retrouvant avec plaisir la paille fraîche. La jeune femme sourit. Finalement, elles seraient bien toutes les deux ici. Etre dame de compagnie n'était pas si horrible qu'elle l'imaginait, et Jade avait trouvé sa place. Elle flatta l'encolure de la brave bête et sortit ranger la bride. Elle entreprit ensuite de remettre la corde sur son arc, qu'elle rangea avec les harnachements. Lorsqu'elle voulut sortir de l'écurie et rejoindre discrètement l'intérieur du château, elle fut interrompue. « Alors tu n'es pas qu'une pauvre fille perdue. La jument grise donc la tienne. Et tu manies l'arc. Très bien. Je vois que l'héritier t'apprécie aussi. » La jeune femme avait reconnu la voix, toujours cette même voix pénible. Elle soupira. « Theon, s'il vous plaît, gardez le secret.

- Bien sûr. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?  
- J'aurai une dette envers vous. Nous réglerons ça plus tard.  
- Non, pas plus tard. Paye ta dette maintenant. »

* * *

Fire

La foule était réunie dans la rue pour voir passer la famille royale et la Garde royale. Ser Gerold Hightower venait en tête avec Ser Barristan Selmy et Ser Lewyn Martell, suivis par le roi. Rhaegar avait l'air majestueux, monté sur son cheval, étincelant dans son armure. Daenys, qui venait en même temps que Viserys, après Ser Jaime Lannister et Ser Arthur Dayne, s'aperçu que les gens acclamaient son frère. Elle fit un signe à Viserys de se pencher vers elle pour lui glisser quelques mots. « Ils l'_adorent_… » Viserys lui sourit avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à leur frère aîné. Il pencha la tête vers sa sœur pour lui répondre sur le même ton. « C'est normal, après le règne de notre père, celui de Rhaegar doit leur paraître tellement… _radieux_. »

Ils étaient arrivés au RedKeep***, la grande porte principale était ouverte, ils la passèrent. Les gardes s'empressèrent de la refermer. Les dix chevaux s'arrêtèrent dans la grande cour principale, les cavaliers mirent pied à terre tandis qu'une foule d'écuyers les entouraient, les chevaux furent conduits aux écuries. Rhaegar se dirigea d'un pas royal vers les grands escaliers qui conduisaient à l'intérieur du RedKeep. Les gardes royaux avaient immédiatement reprit leurs postes habituels, seuls étaient restés Ser Gerold Hightower et Ser Arthur Dayne. Daenys était ravie d'être de retour chez elle. Rhaegar, sans même adresser un regard à son frère et sa sœur, continuait d'avancer le long du grand hall en direction de l'escalier royal. « Ser Arthur, reconduisez le prince Viserys et la princesse Daenys dans leurs appartements. »

Viserys fronça les sourcils mais il se laissa conduire jusqu'à ses appartements par Ser Arthur Dayne, celui-ci le laissa pour reconduire Daenys jusqu'à ses propres appartements. La jeune fille, une fois arrivée, remercia doucement le chevalier blanc avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Sa chambre était restée la même, tout était à la même place que lorsqu'elle était partie, il y a cinq ans. Elle sourit doucement, ravie d'être de nouveau chez elle. Elle s'approcha de son miroir, examinant son reflet. Ses traits étaient fatigués, ses yeux semblaient plus ternes qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, ils redevaient blancs. Elle se prit à rêver d'un bain bien chaud, de pouvoir se changer, échanger ses vêtements poussiéreux de voyage contre ne robe plus royale, plus délicate.

Elle vit, dans son reflet, la petite porte du fond s'ouvrir et une jeune servante entrer. La jeune Targaryen se retourna, souriante à la jeune fille. Elle était nouvelle ici Elle s'approcha de Daenys avec une certaine retenue polie, s'inclinant respectueusement devant la princesse. Daenys était intriguée. « Tu es nouvelle ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, ma Lady.  
- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Allyria, ma Lady. Allyria Dayne, pour vous servir, ma Lady. » Daenys ne répondit pas, songeuse. Cette jeune servante faisait partie de la famille Dayne, une des maisons-liges de la maison Martell, à Dorne. Cette jeune fille était noble, cela sautait aux yeux : sa façon de s'adresser à elle, ses manières… Elle avait été dût être envoyée ici parce qu'un membre de sa famille était Garde royal. Était-ce là le destin qui attendait toute jeune fille de famille noble ? Servir dans une famille noble en attendant d'épouser le fils d'une autre famille noble pour permettre à sa famille de conclure une alliance avec cette autre famille ? Elle repensa à son frère Rhaegar, au mariage de celui-ci avec Cersei Lannister, la fille de Lord Tywin. C'était un mariage politique, il l'avait épousée pour sceller l'alliance entre les Targaryen et les Lannister. C'était ce qui pouvait leur arriver, à elle et Viserys, si jamais la nécessité s'en faisait sentir.

« Princesse Daenys ? » Allyria la tira de ses pensées, Daenys tourna la tête vers elle. La jeune Dayne avait préparé la cuve taillée dans le marbre du sol, dans la salle d'eau, un peu plus loin. Elle s'approcha de la princesse, lui faisant signe que l'eau était prête si elle souhaitait se laver. La princesse lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif avant de commencer à délacer son corsage tandis que sa dame de compagnie commençait à défaire sa natte. Lorsqu'elle fut entièrement nue, ses cheveux emmêlés et épars sur les épaules, elle traversa sa chambre, descendit les trois marches qui conduisaient à l'immense cuve taillée dans le sol, donnant sur la grande terrasse. Les fenêtres, ouvertes, laissaient entrer une légère bise qui faisait doucement voleter les légers rideaux. Daenys entra dans l'eau bouillante, appréciant le contact de la chaleur sur sa peau nue, les vapeurs l'enveloppant. Elle s'immergea complètement, se laissant emporter par les remous de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses poumons sur le point d'éclater, elle remonta à la surface et regagna le bord de la cuve, là où l'attendait Allyria. Celle-ci lui tendit une brosse délicate et du savon pour que la jeune princesse puisse se frotter pour se laver. Daenys frotta énergiquement sa peau délicate, souhaitant enlever toute la crasse qu'elle avait pu accumuler depuis son dernier bain. Allyria l'aida ensuite à laver ses cheveux et lorsqu'elle fut enfin propre, l'eau était noire. Elle sortit de la cuve et s'enveloppa dans le drap que lui tendait Allyria avant de se précipiter devant le miroir. Elle constata, avec joie, que ses cheveux avaient recouvert leur couleur initiale : blanc filé d'or et d'argent.

Allyria releva ses cheveux mouillés avant d'achever de la sécher pour ensuite lui passer une robe taillée dans un tissu riche, noir et délicatement brodé de motifs floraux d'un fil rouge, rehaussé de quelques rubis. Elle ceignit sa taille d'une ceinture d'argent travaillé en arabesque et chaussa ses pieds de souliers délicats. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle fit asseoir sa maîtresse sur une chaise face au miroir avant de commencer à la coiffer. Elle brossa ses longs cheveux, leur redonnant de l'éclat avant de les arranger très légèrement. Lorsque Daenys fut prête, elle se leva et s'inspecta dans le miroir. Le résultat lui plaisait, elle avait perdu l'habitude de se voir ainsi, aussi… _royale._

Un léger coup fut frappé à la porte, Daenys donna la permission d'entrer. Ser Jaime Lannister parût dans son manteau blanc dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'inclina légèrement devant la princesse. « Princesse, j'ai pour ordre de vous conduire dans la Salle du conseil afin que vous assistiez au conseil restreint. » Daenys hocha brièvement la tête. « Je vous rejoins de suite, Ser Jaime, veuillez patienter dehors, je vous prie. » Le chevalier s'inclina et sortit. Daenys se tourna vers la jeune Allyria Dayne. Elle était plus âgée qu'elle, plus grande aussi. « Je te remercie de ton aide, Allyria. Tu as été parfaite, j'aimerais que tu restes à mon service, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Oh ! Je… Merci, ma Lady. » Elle s'inclina profondément mais Daenys put voir ses yeux briller et même distinguer une larme perler au coin de son œil droit. La princesse se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. « Allyria, peux-tu t'assurer que la cuve soit nettoyée d'ici mon retour ? Et veille également à ce que la litière de mon dragon soit prête pour ce soir. » Allyria s'inclina sans souffler mot. Daenys, sur le point de sortir, se tourna vers sa dame de compagnie. Elle avait l'air si seule, loin de sa famille… Daenys se sentit touchée par la tristesse évidente de la jeune fille aussi marcha-t-elle en sa direction pour venir lui prendre les mains et les serrer affectueusement. La jeune Dayne leva ses yeux marron pour croiser le regard indigo de la princesse. « Je veux que nous soyons amies, d'accord ? Je sais que ça peut être très dur de se retrouver coupée de sa famille. Je veux que tu me considères comme ta famille la plus proche ici, d'accord ?

- Oui, ma Lady.  
- Je veux également que tu m'appelles Daenys et que tu me tutoies lorsque nous sommes seules, d'accord ? Tu es plus âgée que moi, ça me fait étrange que tu sois si polie avec moi.  
- Oui, ma… _Daenys_.  
- Bien. » Daenys l'embrassa sous la joue et la laissa pour s'apprêter à sortir. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, elle se retourna vers sa nouvelle amie. « Ah, et Allyria ?  
- Oui, ma Lady ?  
- Désormais tu partageras mes repas lorsque je les prendrais ici.  
- Bien, ma Lady.  
- Et désormais tu dormiras dans la chambre de ma sœur. Celle qui est contigüe à la mienne. » Daenys quitta sa chambre en laissant Allyria stupéfaite.

Daenys retrouva Jaime dans le couloir. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur le retard qu'elle avait prit, se contentant de la suivre le long du couloir. Daenys parcourut le grand couloir baigné par la lumière du soleil, descendit l'escalier principal, traversa la grande cour principale, une volée de couloirs et s'arrêta finalement devant la grande double porte qui la séparait de la Salle du conseil et du conseil restreint. Ser Barristan Selmy et Ser Arthur Dayne, qui montaient la garde la virent arriver et lui ouvrirent la double porte.

* * *

* Woolf's Wood = Bois-aux-Loups, le bois à côté de Winterfell.  
** The Reach = Le Bief, région du Sud, entre Port Réal et Hautjardin.  
*** Red Keep = le Donjon Rouge

* * *

**Et voila, fin de chapitre. Petite review ? Merci à ceux qui en laissent, et merci aux followers ;)**


End file.
